Konoha's Rainy Days
by Blood-Thirsty-Zero
Summary: A new character turns up, emotions rage, and new enemies rise, allying themselves with the Akatsuki... These are Konoha's rainy days... Will the ninja of the united five great nations be able to survive the rapidly approaching day Madara invades? NaruSaku
1. Introduction

**Konoha's Rainy Days**

**...**

**The setting**

**...**

This is supposed to have happened shortly after manga Ch. 470, when Naruto hears Sakura's confession and tells her he doesn't like people who lie to themselves, believing he knows she doesn't really love him, just wants him to forget their promise and stop chasing Sasuke. Sakura then goes off looking for Sasuke herself. However, there are some variations, I suppose...

**...**

**[A/N]**

…

I guess I'm saying this as a bit of a warning, but the first few chapters will have a pretty good proportion going to Rain (a character I created / own...), this is to try and establish who he is. However, this _is _a Naruto fanfic, not to mention that I _do_ love just about all the Naruto characters, so I will try to cut back his role asap.

Anyhow, that's just the origins of the character, which you really don't have to read cause the story pretty much introduces everything that needs to be, in due time.

…

**[Disclaimer!]**

…

**I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto, or any Naruto related characters/ideals. However, I DO own Rain, and any other characters I choose to create throughout this plot. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's... Well, maybe a few butts... BIG ones! ...I dunno...**

**...**

**Introduction**

**...**

It was a dark rainy night. The newly re-built village known as Konoha sleeps peacefully. The heavy rain hammers down unceasingly… Well, almost the entire town sleeps… A boy leaves his house and begins to wander the streets alone.

The boy had bright blonde hair and was dressed in the orange and black outfit he's all too famous for wearing, his Hidden Leaf headband proudly secured around his head.

Though his pride as a leaf ninja is strong, he is anything but proud at the moment… He trudges out into the rainstorm, leaving his front door wide open behind him. He is near instantly soaked and can barely see through the heavy rain and wind combo as the speeds increase, wrapping it's cold embrace around Naruto. He didn't care… He could only keep replaying the moment that Sakura confessed feelings for him, which were obviously not true feelings… She was clearly only trying to ease Naruto's suffering.

"Saying those things…" Naruto stumbled, the wind blowing against him, his hair and clothing flapping, whipping around wildly within it. "Maybe I should have just accepted her feelings… Despite the fact that I know she would rather have Sasuke…"

"I told her I didn't like people who lie to themselves after she confessed she didn't like Sasuke anymore- that instead she liked me… No, that she loved me." Naruto chuckled slightly before throwing himself on the ground then rolling over to face the sky, rain constantly going into his eyes, making him blink. However, the sky was a beautiful, dark purple color and, as dark as it was, it was the only thing he could really see. "I knew that she was just trying to help me… But, the fact is, it was really nice… I wish those feelings she had were genuine and not just her willingly taking a burden to help me… What hurt even more than her false feelings was the tears she shed when I rejected her… I was the cause of those tears she shed that day… She tried to hide them, but I saw it. I wonder if anyone else there noticed…"

In the same storm, not so far away, a boy stood atop a large wooden tower amidst the wilderness.

He looked to be in his upper teens. His hair was silver and his eyes reflected that same silvery gleam… Not the whole eye, but the ring surrounding the pupil, the ring that's normally colored. He wore a long, black leather raincoat which was torn across the bottom and it's sleeves ripped off. He wore the raincoat open with no form of shirt underneath; only exposing his lean, well-toned abdomen and strong chest. His arms, to say the least, consisted of the same type of lean muscle. He completed his attire with a pair of black, leather pants and black boots. Scars covered what was visible of his body, giving the illusion that he's had too many hard times for his age to allow. One scar, in particular, stood out. It was a thick line going from just above his belly-button to his upper chest. Almost as if he'd been cut open. In his left hand was the handle of a large broad sword, just as tall as him if stood on end, the blade at least a foot wide. The fact that he could hold the obvious two-handed sword with just one was a testament of his might. His silver hair wasn't long, but it looked as if it was way overdue for a trim, his hair looked rather shaggy, all around; his bangs were grown out just enough to reach about the middle of the bridge of his nose.

His hair was soaked through, causing his bangs to stick to his face. The wind blew wildly, his leather raincoat flapping in the wind behind him, clapping like a flying flag. He slowly rested the back of his large blade over his shoulder, his eyes were closed and remaining so. A slice across the palm of his right hand flowed like a red stream, down his fingers before dripping off and getting lost in the rain.

The boy's eyes suddenly shot open, "The pain… The suffering is… They're nearby." He suddenly whipped his blade down, still using only his left, and causing a small whirlwind around him, the boy disappearing. The whirlwind dissipated in a matter of seconds, leaving the tip of the tower empty.

In the forest nearby a small girl and her mother cower together, the father lie freshly stabbed on the ground. They beg the dark-looking ninja for forgiveness, but the ninja mercilessly raises his blade, about to strike, when the strange boy from before appears behind him, the woman and child's expressions change to that of surprise. With his appearance, another whirlwind raises from the ground around him, the wind caused blowing around his raincoat a bit, then quickly dissipating; just like the one on the tower top. The guy goes to strike the mother but, to his surprise, he can't move his blade. He quickly turns his head behind him to see the boy standing there, his oversized broad sword in his left still, once again resting over his shoulder; in his right he grasped the ninja's blade, his hand glowing as if using some sort of jutsu.

"Wh-Who are you?" The dark-looking ninja began shaking as if overwhelmed by his presence.

"I… I am Rain…" The boy glared at him through the cracks in his bangs with his cold, silver eyes.

"L-Look, stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you. Besides, you don't know the circumstances!"

"An unpaid debt; angering the wrong people… I really don't care the reason…" Blood from the previous wound on Rain's hand ran down the blade of the ninja's sword, dripping onto his hands from the handle, almost adding a look of terror to the ninja's face as he continued to stare at the silver-haired boy. Rain soon released the blade, the gash on his palm still laying open. "Face me. If you can so much as scrape me, I will be on my way and you can get your dirty revenge."

"Why protect these sheep, who exist only to be slaughtered?" The ninja turned around to face this character known as Rain before leaving the woman and child, getting a little distance between Rain and himself.

"Because… Their sorrow… Their agony…" The wind died down a little, along with the rain, "I feel it, too." He took a battle stance, holding the blade in his left out in the direction of the ninja. He just let his right hand dangle there when his hands and feet began to produce a white, swirling glow within them. The glow from his left hand soon grew across the extent of the blade as the last few rain drops fell and the sky cleared. The woman and child simply watched as they stood apart, ready to face off, a little bit of hope in their faces.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" The ninja took a conventional ninja stance.

"Enough talk… Try and cut me."

"Wait!" The little girl shouted, hitting Rain in the butt. "Why does he only have to scrape you! Is that all we mean to you!"

"I guess I like instilling a little hope in those destined to die…" Rain ran his bleeding right hand up through his soaked, silver hair, combing his bangs back to blend in with the rest of it, out of his face, and leaving a bloody streak through it. The bloody streak stood out drastically among his lightly colored, silver hair. "Relax," he turned to her and smiled a small, fake smile, "He'll never get that far."

The child's mother soon retook control over her and got her to back up.

"Normally, I'd be a little edgy having to face an unknown like you… But, since I only have to cut you…" The ninja grinned.

"I'm ready when you are." Rain continued to stare coldly at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Dodge this!" he pulled out 10 kunai knives, one hanging on each finger via the loop in the handle, when he flung his hands around in a unique way, all 10 were projected towards Rain.

Rain swung his glowing sword through the air, sending a shockwave in the form of a blade of wind at him, reversing the direction of the knives back at the ninja and putting a rotation on them, making them spin unpredictably.

"Damn it!" He dodged his own knives and the blade of wind before drawing his blade again, "I guess I really have to cut you up close and personal."

"No. This is the end…" Rain suddenly threw a wide roundhouse kick with his right, releasing another shockwave at the ninja, following through with a reverse roundhouse with his left leg, releasing yet another, then finishing his insanely quick ranged combo with a horizontal sword slice, releasing a third.

"Shit!" The ninja tried to guard with his sword. The first blade of wind hit his shins, completely slicing his feet off, making him fall to the ground; he was able to block the second one for the most part, breaking his blade and making the center of the wind blade dissipate, the remaining sides slicing his shoulders. "Hah!" He laughed as the last one sliced the top of his skull off. The mutilated corpse dropped lifelessly to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Take care of yourselves, now." Rain looked to the child and mother before being enveloped in a small whirlwind like previous times, disappearing.

"Thank you…" The mother mumbled after he was gone.

"Where did he go, mom? Couldn't he have stayed long enough for us to thank him?" The little girl looked confused as her mother placed a hand on the girl's head, rubbing it soothingly.

"Well, honey. He probably didn't want to stay cause he had to go save someone else." She smiled

"Oh," the little girl giggled, "That's probably it! Oh, let's hurry and get dad somewhere to be treated!" She ran over to a bloody, stabbed man on the ground, looking as if he fell trying to protect his family.

**[A/N] - **Okay, so it wasn't _that_ exciting, but keep in mind it was only the introduction (About chapter length, but it was my introduction). Anyways, questions/comments/suggestions, let me know. BTW, next chapter will be all about Naruto. Promise. ^_-

At least read the next one before you decide whether or not it's worth it to keep reading, please. =)

On a side note, I just found I can't indent paragraphs on here and it makes me really sad... (First Fan-Fic... hehe)

Leave a review! *begs* Let me know what you think, or where you would like to see the story go... Also, as a bit of a warning: I DON'T do story boards, nor any other type of story plotting tech. I prefer to just wing it, so to speak... hehe. Therefore, this leaves room for plot holes I may or may not over look... If you happen to notice a plot hole, let me know. I would be very appreciative. :D

**[Optional read, for if you want to know about Rain's origins...]**

Rain and Serena were actually from an epic novel I started when I was younger named Rainy Days. It was something along the lines of Bleach and Naruto combo, but with a more realistic feel. Why I relate it to the two anime, is because I introduce MANY individual characters over the looooong asss plot line to save the world from absolute destruction. I even started off with Rain and Serena as children, goofing around town, before the two happened to witness the ruthless murder of a woman who didn't want to put out in an alleyway, by a man who wielded fire effortlessly, claiming to be an Elemental. Soon-to-follow events lead to the Slaughter of my Rain's, the hero's, family. Rain swore vengeance for his family, and also longs for the power to protect his childhood friend, Serena. As such, he accepts a shady offer and plunges into darkness, entering an organization of assassins that sought him out, known as Chaos. Serena, though younger, chooses the more mature path and begins to cope with the event she witnessed, and the more-so painful realization that her childhood friend was most likely killed with the rest of his family. She ventures into training to tame her lightning powers with her parents. This is the events that kicked off the epic novel. btw, I still haven't finished it, but it's getting damn long. Oo

Girls mature faster than guys, eh? Hehe

Remember to review, and also, this is my first time with a fan fic, so... *a slight amount of fear becomes present in my large, innocent eyes* Be gentle...

Hah; kidding, but do tell if any of the characters are OOC; that is something I'd really like to avoid.


	2. The Party Never Ends

…

**[Disclaimer!]**

…

**I do ****NOT****, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto, or any Naruto related characters/ideals. However, I ****DO**** own Rain, and any other characters I choose to create throughout this plot.**

**Damn, I wish I **_**owned**_** Sakura's sexi ass, though... *begins daydreaming, drooling on himself***

**...**

**Chapter - 1 - The Party Never Ends**

**...**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

**...**

The next morning, I woke up lying on the same dirt road I was laying on during that awful rainstorm… As my eyes slowly opened, caked in crust, light crept in through the gap, increasing exposure as I opened them further, even hurting a bit. Even now, I lie there thinking about how upset Sakura was with me…

Damn that Sai! I'll kill him!

I was debating on getting up, but when I tried I got hit with the most splitting headache I'd ever had. It's probably due to all that sake I mixed in with my Ramen last night… What was up with that surprise Naruto-you-killed-Pain-and-saved-us-all party, anyways?

I suddenly felt queasy, jumping up and running off to a nearby bush, letting last night's 'dinner' make a second appearance all over the bush as I fell to my knees. I quickly rolled over to a sitting position and wiped my mouth, thinking that last night was the first _and_ last time I'll ever drink.

"Dude! That's gross!" Kiba walked by with his face all cringed up as if he could smell what I could… Second thought, Kiba could probably smell _more_ than me and well… I have to feel sorry for him. Akamaru soon followed in his footsteps, but he simply growled at me as he passed.

"S-Sorry!" I watched them walk away with an apologetic look on my face.

I finally decided to get up, my orange suit still pretty wet from the night before. I rubbed the sleepys out of my eyes as I stood by the bush I marked as mine, and I doubted anyone would protest.

I began to walk down the dirt road through town when I felt an eerie cold creep up my spine. I quickly whipped around to see Shino.

"You want to talk about it?" He gave me a cold stare that was obvious, despite his shades, as a stray bug wandered up out of his high-collared coat and across his face.

"Hahaha; talk about what?" I nervously stumbled backwards, rubbing the back of my head.

"My insects detected a foul liquid on a bush back that way and broke it down to: 5 parts sake, 1 part beef, and 4 parts stomach acid…" Shino continued to stare at me, "You must have had a rough night." He took a step towards me, making me stumble backwards more.

"Ah, no, no; I have no idea what you're talking about," I laughed nervously before turning around and sprinting away.

"Naruto," Shino blew a bug off of his lips, which flew around for a second, but then landed right on his cheek. "How many times must I tell you that my heart aches when you're obviously in pain!" A cloud of angry flying insects formed around him, their tiny wings buzzing loudly.

I finally got back home, opened the door, walked in, then slammed it behind me…

Wait a minute… It's kind of cloudy, but didn't I leave that door open last night? Ah, somebody must have seen it and shut it for me. I'm probably just thinking too much. Thinking really never was my style, anyways.

I chuckled a little at myself before rushing to my room, getting undressed, and tossing my wet clothes any random place to keep my trend alive.

Yep, my well practiced, perfected trend of tossing anything anywhere. My apartment was completely trashed. Empty instant ramen containers, dirty clothes, and dirty dishes were scattered anywhere and everywhere the eye could see…

I made my way to my closet and picked out a clean outfit. After pulling on my orange pants, I sat down on the edge of my bed to put on my socks when something jammed me up my butt. I rapidly jumped up, thrusting my pelvis forward and letting out a shriek. I looked where I had sat to see two objects sticking up under my blanket; used to garbage being random places, I just swiped it off to the side of the bed. Strangely enough, the entire blanket proceeded to fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

The blanket stood up slowly as I watched. You read right… My blanket was now standing in my room looking like a ghost.

"Aaaahhggghhhh!" I stumbled backwards right into my closet, through the clothes and fell, hitting my head on the wall.

I watched as the ghost began to freak out, swinging things that appeared to be limbs around at everything. It slapped the lamp off my nightstand, shattering it against the wall.

I stood up while watching, plotting to tackle it when I heard a female voice…

"Byakugan," The ghost took something that looked like a ninja stance while facing me.

"Hinata?" I laughed, "Get my blanket off your head," I reached for it, but once I grabbed it, I got a sudden palm to the nose and went flying backwards in what seemed like slow motion; blood from my nose sprayed in a mist as I flew backwards, pulling the blanket off with me and revealing a very sloppy, messy-haired Hinata. Worry filled her face as she watched me fall. She quickly cupped her gaping mouth with her hands. I hit the floor unconscious.

I woke up tucked neatly in my bed. I glanced around; my lamp was back on the night stand.

Was it all a dream?

I began to sit up when I noticed Hinata fast asleep with her head on my bare chest.

I quickly, but gently, pushed her head off and fell off the side of the bed as if cowering in fear. Assuming the fetal position, I quickly noticed I wasn't wearing any pants, but luckily I still had my boxers.

"Where's my pants!"

Hinata's head shot up before her eyes found me, "Sorry… I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I guess…" She yawned while falling back down, "What's more I have a really bad head ach… I don't know what's going on with me…" She mumbled into the blanket before passing out again.

That's right…

I let out a sigh while standing up.

She was at the party with the rest of us yesterday… Yeah, it was me, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sai… If Hinata and I ended up this messed up, I wonder what happened to the rest of them after the party… I hope Sakura made it home alright…

"Wait, that doesn't explain why my pants are gone!"

...

**- Some time later -**

**...**

Hinata finally woke up for real and I brought her some Aspirin for her headache. She was incredibly embarrassed, glowing bright red and fidgeting as she told me how the previous events came into play. Apparently, after the party was over, she came to my house looking for me and the door was open. She says she went in and to my bed to 'surprise' me, but when I wasn't there, she laid down under the covers to await my return and fell asleep. She wouldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm really, really sorry, N-Naruto." She continued sipping on the glass of water I gave her with the Aspirin, maintaining her bright red glow all the while, "I could r-r-really only see your c-chakra system with my B-Byakugan through the blanket and I-I was really c-confused at the time… I-I hope you can f-forgive me."

"Don't worry, it's fine." I finished getting dressed, "But you still haven't told me about why you took off my pants."

"W-W-W-Well, th-th-that was b-because of…" She grew even brighter red in the face, which I wouldn't have believed possible without witnessing it myself, "I-I th-thought you'd be m-m-m-more comfortable."

"Oh, okay... Thanks, then!" I gave her a big smile, "I have some stuff I need to do, but you can stay as long as you want. Just remember to put your glass in the kitchen sink when you're done with it." I chuckled a little as I left my room, proceeding out the door.

With Naruto gone, Hinata cooled down, her face slowly becoming it's original tone. "Make sure to put my glass in the sink, huh?" Hinata glanced around the trashed room, "Would he even notice?"

**[A/N] - **There's chapter 1. Short, I know, but at least it's funny. (Well, it was to me, anyways... hehe) Anyhow, as always, comments/questions/suggestions are always appreciated. I will upload the next chapter shortly. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. The Face in the Rain

…

**[Disclaimer!]**

…

**I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto, or any Naruto related characters/ideals. However, I DO own Rain, and any other characters I choose to create throughout this plot. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's... Well, maybe a few butts... BIG ones! ...I dunno...**

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

Enjoy! :D

...

**Chapter - 2 - The face in the Rain**

...

**Rain's P.O.V.**

**...**

I glanced at the large, gleaming, silver sword in my hand. Carved straight through the metal of the blade, in pretty big print, read: "I vow to protect," under it, "'til I can spill my blood no more." I held the sword that once belonged to my dear father out to the side, squeezing the blackened leather, woven handle tightly as the agonizing memories flooded my mind. The blade instantly shattered into millions of tiny, silvery specs, lingering in the air for a moment before being drawn into my body. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the sad images, my damp silver hair flying wherever it pleased.

I began to stare up at the sky; beautiful blue clouds…

There's no more suffering near me…

I shook my head to one side, my bangs curving over my eyebrows, out of my eyes.

I… I am Rain Angel. I have no idea how I got to this world, but I won't rest until I find my way back where I belong… By Serena's side.

I walked the dirt path alone, wondering where to start searching... If my world still exists, that is…

No, it has to exist! That's where Serena is. But, so far, all I managed to do since I got here is save countless people from attack… This is an awfully violent place I found myself.

A few stray raindrops fell just before it began to downpour, "More suffering?" I looked to the darkening sky, raindrops falling in my unflinching silver eyes.

I suddenly clapped my hands together, slowly pulling them apart, my sword's handle appeared to be coming out of my right palm, along with an abundance of dark-looking purple energy. I quickly grabbed the handle and ripped it off to the side, making the whole weapon solidify once more.

I propped the tip on the ground, holding the handle in my left hand as I grabbed the razor sharp edge with my right and slid it along… My blood trickled down the steel and mixed with the rain… The sadness I suddenly felt overwhelmed me, my eyes welling up with tears. I quickly pulled myself together and looked to my left, off of the path.

The source of this sadness was definitely that direction… I could feel it… I could feel it in the drops of water while being cradled in the earth's cold, yet comforting embrace.

I took off running in the direction, occasionally using my wind powers to teleport as far as my eye could see. In no time, I spotted the large stone wall that surrounded Konoha. I disappeared in a small whirlwind, reappearing on the wall, another whirlwind around me dissipating. I could see inside a second-floor apartment full-sized window. I could see a desk with a small stack of papers and a framed picture on it immediately.

The source… They're definitely in there!

I teleported once more inside of the place I viewed, the whirlwind blew the papers and the picture off of the desk before dissipating into the air.

I immediately heard a girl's scream and turned around, sword poised to strike. I spotted a bed placed in the corner of the room, next to the large window. In the bed was one terrified looking, pink-haired teenage girl.

She wore a pair of pink panties and baggy green t-shirt that brought out her emerald green eyes… Some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Clearly there was no immediate culprit here, so I quickly dismissed my blade, the silvery slivers being absorbed into my body.

She tried to cover herself, blushing fiercely, but only for a moment. She then climbed out of bed with aggression rapidly dominating her features, "I have no idea who you are, but you just entered a whole new world of pain!" She began to rush at me fiercely. Before I could say anything in my defense, I received an inhuman blow to the abs, sending me flying back into the wall.

A look of distraught and confusion spread across my face as I climbed to my feet.

"How can you stand? I pumped all of my chakra into that blow!" She shook a fist at me in anger.

"Huh?" I gaped in confusion, never hearing of the concept before. "Chakra?"

"Don't play dumb!" She growled as if getting even more angry. "You're obviously a shinobi!"

"Listen; I thought you needed help… I don't want any trouble."

"The only one around here who needs help is the perverted-peeping-tom-who-came-into-my-room-to-look-at-me-in-my-underwear!" She tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, making sure it was at it's full extent to cover her panties from the 'pervert' that stood before her. "You're about to get punched into next year!"

I just stood there enjoying the view… Her small, yet nicely formed breasts and perky nipples showing through her shirt… It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra… Hey, maybe she was right… Am I a pervert? Meh, all guys could be considered perverts, no?

The pink-headed teen then balled her fists tightly and began towards me, interrupting my contemplation.

"P-Please." I held my hand out as if to shield myself from her outlandish strength.

She paused, watching a drop of blood drip from my pinky finger and splatter on the floor. She almost looked worried as more drips continued from the open wound I had given myself with my blade.

"Y-Y-You're…" She scanned the floor of her precious picture of team 7 (Sasuke included!) and her various papers, then to the many blood drops that covered the floor. She returned her emerald eyes to me and the aggression fled from her face. "You're so dead." Her voice didn't even seem angry anymore, instead it hissed with a terrifying sadness shaking it, making me all the more scared.

"I've always had a knack for these things," I smiled sweetly at her, "And well, I can sense you're not happy now." I chuckled lightly, trying to save myself, "I can come visit some other time if it would be more convenient for you."

It was useless, she charged once more and I feared that another blow like that might knock me unconscious. I caught her right hook in my left hand, embracing it with strength to an instant halt, followed by her left hand in my right, causing blood from my wound to splatter a bit on both of us.

I looked her in the eye as she struggled, continuing to hold her fists; that was when she suddenly threw her right leg up, trying to kick me. It was to no avail, however. I quickly dodged back, to both of our arms length, not letting go of either of her fists. It was just far enough that her leg swung diagonally up in-between us. Her foot went up a bit higher than her head… Talk about flexibility. I quickly hooked her right arm under it as it fell, believing I had time to marvel at my opponent's flexibility later. She hopped on one leg before jumping up and trying to kick me again, resulting in the same situation. So, there she hung by her arms, against my legs with each of her legs up over her tensed arms via her knee joint, pressure from her weight preventing her from simply lifting them off.

"Let me go!" She struggled as her face turned a bit red, "This position is… It's embarrassing!"

It was true, her womanhood was somewhat visible through her panties in this position. My mind wandered to Serena, my girlfriend… I turned my head to the side, looking away as I eased her onto the floor and released her fists. As she recovered, I began to gather the papers she seemed stressed about, followed by the picture of team 7, studying it carefully before returning them to the desk. The pink-haired girl was to her feet now and seemed to have calmed down while watching me straighten up my mess. I stood there, looking at the array of blood splatters on the floor. Water spilled out of my hands and flowed across the floor, collecting the blood in it and instantly evaporating. It left the floor clean, and surprisingly dry, too.

...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**...**

I watched him mesmerized as he near instantly cleaned my floor. His control over his chakra was breathtaking. It almost reminded me of how Gaara could control his sand. Who was this boy? He seems kind of cute… And not only that… He seems to think of my chakra punches as nothing… I should probably find out more about him; he may be a risk here in Konoha…

"So, you have water element chakra?" I shot the boy a smile.

"I don't know wha-" he suddenly looked fatigued as he glanced around, "I'm sorry, I have to take a little nap now." he barely finished his sentence before he slammed into the floor.

What the…?

A smile cracked across my face.

This could be a good thing. Oh, sweet revenge…

Making sure he wouldn't die before I could bathe in satisfaction was of prime concern. I focused my chakra to my muscles and lifted the boy up, carrying him to my bed and laying him gently on top. I went to heal his hand, but noticed there was no wound… His body seemed so lifeless as I removed his raincoat, looking for any wounds that may have caused his fainting.

I tossed the raincoat onto the floor before laying his head back, letting his head hit my pillow. This left him in only his blackened leather pants and black shoes. I tried to examine him quickly, making sure he wasn't bleeding somewhere. All-in-all, he seemed alright except for the scars that covered the poor boy's body. The large one he had on his front side caught my attention. I was overcome with an unexplainable sadness. It almost made me want to cry, but at the same time, it made me want to force a smile on my face. It was the wide one that extended from his upper chest down to just above his belly button. I traced the large scar down his chest with my finger. At first it appeared as though he had been cut open, but when I rolled him over, an identical scar was there, too… My mouth gaped at the thought.

That means he had to of been impaled by something that large, and through his chest, at that. No, it's impossible! It would have had to break his ribs and from the positioning, pierced his heart, at the least… It's a wonder he's even alive.

I held two fingers to his neck. A sudden case of worry came over me… He had no pulse.

"Okay, so he's _not_ alive…" I audibly spoke out of the emotions that suddenly hit me. I almost felt like running away. I didn't want to accept the blame for letting someone die. "Some medic-nin I am…"

Despite the fact that I was completely used to the anatomy of a male due to my field of work, I had never seen anyone so… perfect in my life. His insanely ripped abdomen, his somewhat bulky, yet still lean arms, his broad shoulders, his beautiful face…

"Yeah…" I lost myself to gaze at his features, his wet, silver bangs hanging down over his closed eyes, "He is quite beautiful for a male, isn't he?" I found myself reaching out and combing his bangs off to the side, gently with my index finger as I took in his beauty.

I didn't know why I found myself gazing at a corpse in this manner. I tried to stop myself, but for some reason, I felt that if I kept staring, he'd spring back to life any moment. He didn't…

I heard a knock on the door out of nowhere, making me jump about 10 feet. "Hey, Pinkie! Open up!" The knocking continued.

I knew Ino's voice anywhere. It cut through me like a brand new razor blade slicing an emo child's flesh. It does a lot of damage, but you can only feel a slight stinging sensation at first.

I sighed, gathering myself before letting the boy lay on my bed as I went and unlocked the door, opening it to see Ino standing there with a smirk on her face.

When she saw the distraught look on my face, her smirk quickly changed to a concerned frown as she took a step inside, closer to me, "What's wrong?"

"I think… I killed somebody…" I barely got out the words, shocking myself even.

"What?" Ino closed the door behind her, "Who? Where?"

"I don't know who it was… Just some boy…" I brushed a few annoying strands of my pink hair behind my ear, "He's in my room."

"Oh, I _have_ to see this." Ino almost grinned while walking passed me, down the hall towards my room, which sat across the hall from the bathroom.

I followed her meekly, hoping she'd save me. When I arrived in my room, I found her standing over him, staring.

"You have a half-naked, dead man in your bed…" Ino grinned. "My mind keeps playing one scenario over and over."

I stared at her in confusion, wondering what she'd say and well, hoping it wasn't what immediately popped into my head when I first heard her words.

"All I can ask is." She let a small burst of laughter before controlling herself. "Was it fun for you?"

"Ino!" I gaped, so annoyed and confused that I didn't even know what to say.

"What?" Ino shrugged. "_He_ obviously had the time of his life!"

"You're trying to say I gave the poor boy a heart attack?" I sighed, completely annoyed, and still saddened by the whole situation, "I didn't even do anything with him! I just put him there after he died!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Pinkie. It's only a joke." Ino laughed, "That's actually a nice look for you, by the way." She examined me in my t-shirt and panties.

"This isn't the time for joking!" I could hear myself pouting and I didn't like it, "I think I killed him."

"Hey, calm down." Ino walked up to me, pulling me into a tight hug, "What happened?"

"Well, I was laying in my bed and he appeared in my room out of nowhere… and well, I…" I began to blush a little, not sure if my actions were justified. "I attacked him, calling him a pervert."

"That's… actually a normal response to some random guy appearing in your bedroom." Ino patted my back lightly, still hugging me as she glanced at the destruction to my wall, guessing the rest.

"But, I don't get it." I pushed her away gently, making eye contact with her. "At first, he seemed to think nothing of my chakra punches. Then, after things had pretty much calmed down, he fell over mid-sentence and hit the floor."

"Don't worry, Sakura." Ino smiled at me before approaching the boy that laid sprawled out on my bed. "He's awfully cute for a boy, isn't he?"

"Yes…" I let out a sigh, approaching next to her.

"Yeah, like I was saying," She looked back to me, "I'm going to help you through this… So, no need to worry."

"What did you come here for, anyways?" I thought for a moment confused.

"What, you forgot?" She laughed. "Today was the day we were going to have a group training session at Tenten's…"

"Oh, that's right…" I held a hand to my head, "Sorry, I forgot all about it…"

"Yeah, Tenten, Hinata, and I were starting to get a little worried when you didn't show, so I volunteered to come find you… I really didn't feel like training today. I think they knew it, too." She continued to laugh.

"Okay, so what do we do about… him?" I glanced at the body.

"I've never even seen him before." She made her way to the foot of the bed and slid off his shoes, "Is he even from Fire Country?"

I watched in horror as she leaned over him, casually unzipping his pants. "Wh-What are you doing there, Ino?"

"Trying to determine the cause of death." She slid them off, "Weren't you the one that trained me in the medical field?"

"Yeah, but I…" I began to blush as she slid them off. "I never had to actually do this sort of thing!"

I looked away, as she slid them off and dropped them on the floor. I could tell from the waist that he wore no form of underwear.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino giggled. "It's actually quite beautiful."

I slowly looked up to see Ino smiling at me with a hand on one of his perfectly toned thighs. It was funny… His muscles were toned to perfection all over his body. It almost made me wonder how…

"You're too happy…" I looked at my blonde friend with sad eyes. "Have some respect for the dead."

"Fine, fine." She let out a long sigh, covering up the lower half of his body with my blanket. "I already found he's got no wounds of any kind, anyways." She gave me a sudden serious look. "It kind of makes me wonder… How the hell is it even possible to just fall over dead?"

"I don't know, but I feel guilty enough as it is, so please don't blame me!" I pleaded while covering my eyes with a hand as if trying to escape to my mind.

"It's a shame really…" She laid a hand on his abs. "If this guy were alive, I'd have a hell of a goal to work towards!"

"Ino," I groaned as if disgusted by her happiness.

"These scars are the only bad thing about him…" She began examining a few before getting lost, staring at his beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah…" I turned to leave, "Have as much fun with the corpse as you want. I'm sure he won't mind anymore." I began down the hallway, into the living room.

"Hey, hey." She snapped out of her trance and followed with a semi-jog to catch up. "Wait for me."

"What?" I sounded quite distressed, stopping in the middle of the living room.

She came up behind me, passing me, "I know what you need!" She laid on one end of the couch, facing me. One of her legs was on the floor, the other rested against the back of the couch. "Come here." She held her hands out to me, wiggling her fingers.

I groaned, feeling all-around unhappy about how life was going. And she seemed to be just annoying me, as usual. But, I guess I did kinda enjoy her company.

"NOW, little miss Pinkette!" Ino laughed slightly, continuing to wiggle her fingers in the air.

"Fine…" I unhappily accepted.

It's not every day you kill someone… Well, for us ninja, I guess it could be… But, not someone who isn't even an enemy!

I trudged over to her and plopped down between her legs, laying back onto her comfortably as she began massaging my shoulders.

"Just relax." Happiness filled her voice.

I guess that's what I liked about her. She never really let anyone or anything get her down. Though I never liked to admit it, she was one of the few ninja who inspired me to be stronger.

"Thanks." I smiled, remembering that I promised myself I would smile, always, so that Naruto wouldn't be hurt anymore… "You always seem to be there for me."

"Hey; it's nothing," She continued massaging my shoulders.

I'm not going to lie; it actually felt great. I even found myself dozing off on her. But, then she suddenly sat up with me laying on top of her, wrapping her arms tightly around me… It was… strange, to say the least, and woke me up entirely.

"What are you doing?" I sat there with her arms tightly around me, her head on my shoulder. "Ino!"

"Calm down, Sakura," She giggled slightly, loosening her grip before sliding her hands down my shoulders and arms before finding her hands locked across my stomach.

"Umm…" I inquisitively looked at the ceiling as if it would give me an answer, "Are you turning lesbo on me?"

"I don't know…" Ino laughed, "It's just… Your stomach is so sexy." Ino found the bottom of my shirt and slid her hands in it, hugging me tightly against her, I could feel her breasts on my back, her hands wandering around my stomach, under my shirt and gradually climbing.

"WHAT!" I quickly jumped up, turning to face her.

She just continued to lay there, smiling up at me. "I was just messing with you," She giggled, giving me a wink while lifting up her shirt, revealing her sexy flat stomach and the thin spaghetti straps of black g-string coming out of the top of her casual sweatpants. Her sweatpants were rolled at the top, as a lot of girls do, making the waist a bit lower than usual and the crotch area hug her slender form. With her legs spread in the fashion that she lay on the couch, her pants were even tighter than usual, hugging her every curve making it frighteningly appealing. "That is, unless you want to…"

I could feel my face burn furiously as I looked to the ground, hearing Ino giggling. Ino stood up, her shirt falling back down. She began towards me, her long blonde hair beautifully crimped like blonde waves rolling down. It was parted at her hairline, covering the majority of one eye. She continued to approach me, her large eyes staring at me. Her eyes intrigued me. The pupils were large and cyan in color, a thin black ring encircling them.

Yeah, Ino recently had a breakdown where she wanted to change… She killed her old ponytail style… I can't blame her, either. She looked a lot better.

"Come on," She let a smile play across her lips. "We should report this to the Hokage."

She wanted to go report the fact that she's a lesbian to the Hokage?

I looked at her with my brow cringed in confusion, "I don't think Kakashi will care that you're a lesbian…"

She suddenly glared at me and clinched her teeth, "That's not what I wanted to report to the Hokage!" Ino lost her look of frustration as quickly as she got it, it was replaced with a look of concern, "But, didn't Tsunade wake up from her coma?"

"You didn't hear?" I grinned knowingly at her, "She woke up just last night… But, she doesn't want to be Hokage. She told Kakashi that he made a better Hokage than she did… Tsunade's just running the hospital now."

She smiled happily at the words I spoke, "That's Tsunade's number one lapdog for ya." She giggled. "Glad to hear she's alright, though."

"Please don't report me…" A mysterious male voice sounded out of nowhere.

Both Ino and I screeched while jumping about ten feet before falling on the ground, trying to get away from the voice next to us. We slowly looked over and spotted Rain standing there in his nude splendor.

He looked at us quite confused. "Sorry if I've interrupted."

How the hell is he alive! Didn't I kill him! Maybe I should go punch him and kill him again… I mean, he's one of the living dead now, right? He can't have good intentions! But, I felt no pulse! His heart was not beating! What the hell is going on here?

The questions ran through my head in a multitude of directions as I began to stare at him in a stupor, assuming Ino was doing something somewhat similar.

"H-H-H-" I tried, but couldn't even get a 'how are you alive?' out due to being in shock, so I just continued to stare.

"What the hell!" Ino stood up slowly, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Eh?" His confused look got even worse, "I'm… umm… sorry?"

"But, I didn't feel a pulse!" I got to my feet, Ino leading the way. "You were as dead as dead can be!"

"I said I had to take a nap," He looked back at me with his bland, silver eyes. "Didn't I?"

I thought back to what he said just as he was passing out, "Well, yes…"

"Then why did you think I was dead?" He used a simple tone as if implying that I should of believed him about taking a nap, despite the fact that he was truly dead.

"Because you WERE dead!" I glared at him, summoning up the anger from before.

Ino lounged on the couch as if fully comfortable with the naked dead man now. "I can vouch for her. I checked you pulse, too." She grinned, "You had none."

"That's interesting…" Rain almost looked sad as he felt his chest. "But, I can feel it…" He suddenly looked to me. "Can't you?"

I slowly reached my hand out and placed it on his warm, tanned chest. Sure enough, I could feel it. It felt just like any other heart beat to me. "Y-Yeah…" I spoke slowly with a confused look on my face, staring at him as if trying to figure him out.

After a moment of silence, a few tears rolled down his cheek. "I guess that's why she never wanted me to go hungry…"

We both stared at him with a confused look plastered on our faces.

"Who?" I dropped my hand from his chest, slightly blushing from the realization hitting me that he was naked.

"Serena…" He looked to me, "She was always causing herself pain so that I wouldn't feel hunger… I thought that when I refused to eat, I just blacked out… But, it seems I've been living all this time on willpower alone…"

"You died of hunger?" I turned to my kitchen, "If you're hungry, we can get you something to eat…"

"No," His voice shook with sadness.

I turned to look at him, he had started trembling.

"I don't starve myself of real food…" He opened his mouth, his two upper fangs growing slightly longer and forming sharp points. "I starve myself of blood…"

A look of shock overcame me as I froze.

"Damn…" Ino laughed, continuing to watch him. "Didn't see that coming…" She glanced at the windows behind the couch and then back to him, standing right in the bright sunlight shining in. "Shouldn't you be on fire or something?" She giggled a bit.

"No…" He sat down on the floor, facing her. "Vampirism isn't what most would think…"

"Oh, do explain." She smiled seductively almost as if trying to entice him.

I let out a long, drawn-out sigh… She truly knew no bounds when it came to attractive guys, did she?

I then remembered what she did to me just a few moments ago and decided to change my thought to 'attractive guys and girls'…

"Well, it's a virus," He glanced between the two of us, both giving him full attention. "When infected, it completely alters the structure of the muscles throughout the body. It allows the infected person to exert a whole lot more power than any normal person, but… this new structure that the muscle takes need blood… And so, they devour the blood within your body. They pretty much use it as a fuel, if you will… In order to make up for this weakness, the infected person develops a craving for blood, which is absorbed into the tissue of organs and such before ever making it to the stomach. It replenishes the blood in the body."

I took a step backwards away from him as if out of fear… Was he going to infect us? I don't even know why I did it… He seemed nice enough; I realized after that I may have offended him.

He looked to me and let a smile across his lips. "Don't worry… Even if I did bite you, which I won't, I can't turn you. There's no way for me to spread it."

"Why?" Ino looked at him inquisitively before soon stretching out on the couch.

"Well, only those born with the virus have the ability to reproduce the it…" He wiped a tear from his cheek discretely, "I was once human…"

"And, why you… died… is because you refuse to drink others' blood?" Ino confirmed, smiling at him while laying in a cute fashion.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it…"

"I just… I've been feeling so weak lately…" He sighed.

"Trust me," I stepped in, finally on a topic I could understand. "You're nowhere near weak!"

He let a small smile play on his lips, "Thanks."

"But, why don't you drink blood?" Ino looked at him sadly. "You said yourself you can't infect other people… It's like donating blood, but knowing it's going to a good cause, right?" Ino giggled slightly to herself.

He turned to her, "I can only imagine it feels like a needle pricking you… Plus, I've known times where my victim was left feeling dizzy and weak for a short time afterwards… If you had to hurt others for your own gain… Would you?"

"I don't mind needles." She continued to smile at him while pulling the collar of her shirt down slightly, "Go for it."

"I can't…" A few more tears streamed down his cheeks, "If I did, then what? I'm good for a few hours, then I'm left feeling this way again… I learned that when I deny myself for a length of time, my muscles stop absorbing blood and revert to their original strength, meaning I don't need to drink blood… But, that's also when the blackouts start happening…"

Not that I was trying to be mean by shunning his feeling, but I didn't like the conversation… It was all sad and gloomy…

"You know you're not wearing any clothes, right?" I laughed lightly, trying to change the subject.

He glanced down at himself, "Oh…" He looked back up at us with an odd expression on his face. "How did that happen?"

I began glowing and turned the other way. "Well, we were just checking for the cause of your death!"

"And we thought you were hott," Ino winked. "We wanted to see the rest of you."

"I assure you, THAT was just her!" I pointed at her, still looking away from him.

He laughed a little before standing up, "Back in the bedroom?"

"Yeah." Ino giggled with him, "But why not just leave them there?"

"Umm… Oka" He began when he was cut off.

"NO- Go get dressed!" I turned around in anger, raising a fist at him. Soon after, I turned back around, the redness in my face renewed.

He began walking down the hallway.

"You're not really dressed either…" Ino looked at me accusingly.

It was then that I remembered I was still in my underwear…

"I knew that!" I stormed down the hall after him, into my room, paying him no mind as I got a pair of worn blue jeans and a matching blue t-shirt from my closet, grabbing a bra and clean panties from my dresser on my way out. I walked across the hall into the bathroom and closed the door, finally feeling at ease. I quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room where I was pleasantly surprised to see the fully dressed Rain sitting on the couch next to Ino, talking to her. She was mainly telling him of Shikamaru, though…

"So, the guy is like totally nuts for me, but I don't know if I really want to get in a relationship right now…" She smiled, "If you know what I mean."

Rain just sat there smiling at her, holding her feet on his lap as she laid there, taking up most of the couch.

He probably was about as annoyed as I was…

Ino turned to me, suddenly looking serious, "So, you gonna go out to look for Naruto?"

"Yeah," I impulsively giggled, slightly embarrassed, "I got a pretty good idea of where he's at, though… I'll have to try and set things straight between us."

I opened the door, my friend continued talking to Rain about various things… She must have really not felt like training today…

That's right... I recently returned from a fruitless search for Sasuke... I was away for a few days; I even tried to avoid him at his party last night... I really do have to try and make things right between us... I really _do_ care for him.

...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**...**

Kakashi and I sat on the roof of the Hokage building. Our feet hung off the edge and he, as usual, had his nose in some type of perverted book.

"So," I looked to Kakashi, who was still reading. "Did you ever find Danzo?"

"Nope." He didn't take his eyes off his page to speak, "In fact, all of Konoha's ANBU-level ninja have gone missing." Kakashi looked over at me, his arms frozen in place holding his book. "It concerns me because he directed their movements… He came up with the strategies of who to kill and when…"

"What?" I gaped, "That creep Danzo was in charge of all that? How!"

"His noble ties in the council, I guess…" Kakashi turned back to his book, "Also, remember when Pain destroyed Konoha?"

"Yeah!" I smiled, remembering the feat I pulled. "I'm the one that beat him, remember?" I looked slightly disappointed at him.

"Yeah, well… ANBU didn't assist." Kakashi chuckled. "Think it's a coincidence?"

I fell silent as I thought of what he just spoke of. Did Danzo really make the ANBU betray the village?

"You know," Kakashi closed his book and lay back, looking up at the sky. "I never thought I would see the day they would want ME to be Hokage." He chuckled a bit… "They must be pretty desperate."

"Aw, come on, Kakashi!" I kicked my dangling feet in the air, trying to entertain myself. "You're H-O-K-A-G-E!"

He chuckled, "That's right… It is your life's ambition… You still want to be Hokage?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Do you think I could save more people as a ninja, or Hokage?" It really hit me when I saw all he did was push a lot of papers as daily activity, that it'd probably be a whole lot more fun to just stay a ninja.

"Realistically…" Kakashi closed his visible eye as he thought about it for a moment. "You could save more as a ninja…"

"How do you figure?" I turned to him with an inquisitive look, not really thinking anything.

"Well…" Kakashi sighed. "The only lives a Hokage saves is with his judgment… And well, every choice has some risk… If the Hokage was just someone with a good since of right and wrong, as most people have, it wouldn't matter how strong they are unless the village fell under attack. And, in that case, ninja can fight too if they're not away on a mission… So, I would have to say you could save more as a ninja." He laughed a little after a short silence, "Taking a moment to reflect on your life-long goal?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, many thoughts flying though my head, but only one staying. "I think I'll put off becoming Hokage for a while and just be the best ninja I can."

"Yeah?" Kakashi visibly smiled through the thin material that covered the lower portion of his face. "What's your goal then?"

I didn't even have to think about what my new goal was, "My goal… My goal is to make Sakura notice me… for who I really am."

Kakashi sat up, "But, she already had, I thought." He looked at me with a confused look, "Didn't you turn her down?"

"I'm pretty sure she was just trying to take the burden of finding Sasuke off my shoulders…" I let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

Kakashi looked at me in an understanding way as he took in my words.

"You know, it was too good to be true…" I couldn't help but sigh again, trying to stop the tears from coming. "You know as well as I do, Kakashi… She was well aware of my feelings for her since team 7 was first formed… She was only into Sasuke, though. And well, he didn't want anything to do with her…" I couldn't stop them, they started rolling down my cheeks; I felt my body trembling, looking at my shaking hands through blurry eyes.

"It's okay, Naruto…" Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. I know you'll achieve your goal… I just know it." He looked up at the beautiful blue sky with a saddened glint in his eye.

"I hope you're right…" I tried to pull myself together, glad that he had a hand on my shoulder… It was kinda a form of stability for me. "I really hope you're right."

That's right... I haven't really had any time to talk to her since she got back from that Sasuke hunt... I wish she could just understand that it's my burden to carry. I wouldn't know what to do if Sasuke hurt her... if Sasuke killed her? It's just too much to for me to even confront the thought. After she left, I immediately went out looking for her; I searched non-stop, but to no avail. It was only when Pakkun, Kakashi's favorite pooch, came and informed me that she had returned, that I broke down in a fit of thankfulness and came back. Ever since I got back, pretty much the only thing she's said to me was 'Where were you when I got back?'. I had told her that I was on a mission, but I'm beginning to think she wanted to hear the truth...

...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**...**

I strolled through the streets glancing around at my surroundings. Many of the buildings were still being worked on by ninja and builders of Fire Country alike. They all just seemed happy that they weren't wiped out. I heard talk of how people didn't believe that the 'demon fox' had it in him. In fact, many people were speaking about how strong Naruto was and how he saved them all from Pain.

He's really on his way to achieving his life's ambition…

I could feel a smile form on my lips as I poked my head into Ichiraku's, being greeted warmly by the owner and his daughter, Ayame.

I returned the greeting, "Has Naruto been here?"

The old man, Teuchi, laughed, "Yeah, this is definitely his favorite hangout. People been asking me if I've seen him all day."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear such a thing.

"Yeah. It's really helping business!"

I let out a bit of laughter. I really liked seeing him happy like this, no matter the reason, "So, you know where he is?"

"Oh, sorry." He let his smile fade, but only slightly. "He was here just this morning saying about how stoked he was to go see Kakashi."

"Alright, thanks." I smiled, waving before leaving. I then began towards the Hokage's building.

"Good luck!" I heard the old man's shout from behind.

...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**...**

"So, you were telling me about how all the Kages have formed the military strength into one…" I watched Kakashi, who had begun reading his book once more.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied as if not really paying attention.

"So, when exactly does that take effect… And, when we form together, where will it be?"

"We will all gather in The Hidden Village of the Pact…" Kakashi let out a sigh as if it was boring. "Can't go there until it's finished being built." He glanced over at me with a sudden smile on his face, his eye closed. "It's gonna be massive!"

"Woah!" I gaped in amazement. "That's awesome!"

"Well, shall we face the wrath of your fans?" Kakashi stood up. "I just can't take the heat of this sun much longer." he held his book in one hand while stretching.

"My fans?" I laughed while getting up with him, scratching the back of my head.

We climbed down off the roof and into a large window, into the Hokage's room.

"There they are!" A lone ninja shouted, and before we knew it, people flooded out of the rooms to surround us.

"I'm Hokage and I don't even have as many admirers." Kakashi sighed. "Take them out of here…" Kakashi sat at the desk and propped up his feet, opening his book. "It's disturbing my reading."

I nodded before trying to make my way though the crowd of ninja from various levels, not even all from Fire Country, and their onslaught of questions.

"How did you kill the invincible Pain?"

"How did you get so strong? From what I hear you were kinda a loser when you were younger…"

"What is your training schedule like?"

"What's up with the toad thing? It's like so disgusting! Can't you summon something else?"

"You're so awesome! Why don't you get yourself some new clothes to match?"

"They say you have an infinite chakra pool. Why were you blessed with such greatness?"

I continued through the crowd, people pulling on differing pieces of clothing, such as my jacket and weapons pouch; in fact, they ended up ripping my weapons pouch off completely before starting to fight over it.

"Who were your parents?"

"Was Jiraiya _really_ your teacher!"

"Can you teach me one of your techniques?"

"Is there any way you can forgive me?"

That last question… All the other chaotic voices faded away when I heard it. I looked forward to see a certain pink-haired kunoichi standing there, smiling at me.

I smiled brightly back at her, my sapphire eyes staring deep into her beautiful emeralds. I ran past her, grabbing her hand and taking her along. She was quite surprised at first, but still went with me. Her look of surprise soon turned to a sincere smile… I guess she knew my answer.

**[A/N] - **If you happen to notice any errors, or just don't agree with something/ have questions/comments/suggestions... Just let me know; I like to think that I'm open-minded. hehe (But if I don't agree with you completely, so help me god, I will smite you for stating you mind! *cackles maniacally* Just playing... Really, if you have anything on your mind involving this story(or anything else... haha), I'd love to hear it, even if it be criticism. So, don't hesitate. :D )

I feel pretty, oh so pretty... I feel pretty and witty, and gaaaaaay! And I pity, any girl who isn't me, today!

No clue...

I really like "..." and I don't know why... Oh, I did it again...


	4. LongLost Friend, Found

…

**[Disclaimer!]**

…

**I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto, or any Naruto related characters/ideals. However, I DO own Rain, and any other characters I choose to create throughout this plot. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's... Well, maybe a few butts... BIG ones! ...I dunno...**

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

Mmm... So, once again, I took forever to update...

I been busy... *lower lip quivers* Please don't smite me!

Okay, so... You may be thinking by now, "Damn there's a lot of people laughing, smiling excessively, crying too much... Well, hey... All I can tell ya is: It's mah emo story, I can cry if I want to... hehe

Well, **enjoy Ch. 3**! =)

**Chapter - 2 - Ending (Memory Refreshment! ^_-)**

...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**...**

"I'm Hokage and I don't even have as many admirers." Kakashi let out a sigh. "Take them out of here…" Kakashi sat at the desk and propped up his feet, opening his book. "It's disturbing my reading."

I nodded before trying to make my way though the crowd of ninja from various levels, not even all from Fire Country, and their onslaught of questions.

"How did you kill the invincible Pain?"

"How did you get so strong? From what I hear you were kinda a loser when you were younger…"

"What is your training schedule like?"

"What's up with the toad thing? It's like so disgusting! Can't you summon something else?"

"You're so awesome! Why don't you get yourself some clothes to match?"

"They say you have an infinite chakra pool. Why were you blessed with such greatness?"

I continued through the crowd, people pulling on differing pieces of clothing, such as my jacket and weapons pouch, which ended up ripped off completely before people started fighting over it.

"Who were your parents?"

"Was Jiraiya REALLY your teacher?"

"Can you teach me one of your techniques?"

"Is there any way you can forgive me?"

That last question… All the other chaotic voices faded away when I heard it. I looked forward to see a certain pink-haired kunoichi standing there, smiling at me.

I smiled brightly at her, my sapphire eyes staring deep into her beautiful emeralds. I ran past her, grabbing her hand and taking her along. She was quite surprised at first, but still went with me. Her look of surprise soon turned to a sincere smile… I guess she knew my answer…

"I'm Hokage and I don't even have as many admirers." Kakashi sighed. "Take them out of here…" Kakashi sat at the desk and propped up his feet, opening his book. "It's disturbing my reading."

I nodded before trying to make my way though the crowd of ninja from various levels, not even all from Fire Country, and their onslaught of questions.

"How did you kill the invincible Pain?"

"How did you get so strong? From what I hear you were kinda a loser when you were younger…"

"What is your training schedule like?"

"What's up with the toad thing? It's like so disgusting! Can't you summon something else?"

"You're so awesome! Why don't you get yourself some clothes to match?"

"They say you have an infinite chakra pool. Why were you blessed with such greatness?"

I continued through the crowd, people pulling on differing pieces of clothing, such as my jacket and weapons pouch, which ended up ripped off completely before people started fighting over it.

"Who were your parents?"

"Was Jiraiya REALLY your teacher?"

"Can you teach me one of your techniques?"

"Is there any way you can forgive me?"

That last question… All the other chaotic voices faded away when I heard it. I looked forward to see a certain pink-haired kunoichi standing there, smiling at me.  
I smiled brightly at her, my sapphire eyes staring deep into her beautiful emeralds. I ran past her, grabbing her hand and taking her along. She was quite surprised at first, but still went with me. Her look of surprise soon turned to a sincere smile… I guess she knew my answer…

**...**

**Chapter - 3 - Long-Lost Friend, Found**

...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**...**

Naruto tore through the streets, pulling me along via my hand while the mob of Naruto's fans continued their pursuit. I looked to his face as we ran; that determined look in his blue eyes… I couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Turn right." Naruto released my hand as we both took a sharp right turn onto a street. He formed a hand sign while running, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A single clone popped up and continued running when Naruto side swiped me in a sort of gentle hug, pushing me down a small gap between two houses.

"There he is!" The mob continued after the clone.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to realize it's only a clone!" Naruto began laughing when we came out on the other side of the houses, which turned out to be his back yard.

"You never change, do you?" I giggled with him.

We walked to his back steps, both of us out of breath when we sat down next to one another. I glanced down between us, causing him to, too.

"Oh, sorry!" He quickly released my hand, blushing with a big smile, scratching the back of his head.

I laughed at his embarrassment. Not because I was trying to be cruel, but… I found him kinda cute when he was blushing. I mean, lord knows Naruto doesn't usually get embarrassed over the little things.

He suddenly began staring at me with a serious expression. Before I knew it, I was lost in that gaze of his; his bright sapphires staring right at me as if he was peering into my soul.

A smile grew on his face, "It just… It felt right." He continued to stare at me.

"Don't worry, Naruto…" I smiled in return, "I actually thought it felt right, too." I held my hand out to him as if waiting for him to take it.

"No way." He laughed while getting up and unlocking his back door. "You ruined the moment now."

"Sorry!" I laughed sarcastically while getting up and following him inside.

I glanced around at the unusually clean abode while following him to the living room, "You finally decide to clean the place up?"

"Nope." He giggled while laying down on his couch. "Hinata must've done it…"

"Hinata?" I could feel the aggression within me overtake my features, though I tried to fight it back.

I couldn't help but feel protective… I mean; she is the one that confessed her feelings for him during Pain's attack…

"Yeah, after that party she ended up crashing here…" He locked his hands beneath his head with his usual big smile plastered on his face, his eyes closed. "Whoa I'm tired…" He let out a long yawn, "Must not be getting enough sleep here lately…"

I was suddenly overcome with rage as my mind got the better of me.

**...**

_Naruto and Hinata stumbled into his room, their lips latched together, barely giving each other time to breathe. After tripping over some junk on the floor, Naruto pushed Hinata onto his bed, falling on top of her.._

_Naruto broke his lips from hers, gasping in his sweaty state. "I want you so bad, Hinata." His breath reeked of alcohol._

_"N-Naruto, we c-can't." Hinata, also gasping for breath, gave him full attention, her cheeks bright red._

_"Just trust me." Naruto smiled, sliding her shirt off, over her head, "I can't wait any longer..."_

**...**

I shook my head abruptly, trying to free myself of the mental image before approaching the unaware Naruto. I grabbed him by the front of the jacket and lifted him up close, looking him eye-to-eye.

"Sakura?" His eyes opened widely- a look of terror instantly appearing on his face. "What are you doing?"

"You just said Hinata slept with you… while you two were drunk, at that!" I shook him a bit as if interrogating a suspect. "Then she cleans up your place!"

"Yeah…" He laughed, the terror fleeing from his face as he realized what I spoke of. "She must've been satisfied."

"What!" I raised a fist, about to pound his skull in when I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me onto the couch with him.

He rolled over with me hugged tightly against him, putting me on the inside, by the back of the couch. I could feel his larger, masculine frame encase my petite body. It felt... nice...

"It's good to know you really care about me." He chuckled lightly. "I was just kidding, Sakura."

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as looked into his eyes. This was totally unexpected; I could feel myself blushing bright red, and well... I didn't care. I don't know why, but I really wanted to run my fingers through that messy blonde hair of his…

I decided this wasn't quite the time, so I just listened to his words.

"Yeah, she really did sleep here, but I passed out on some random street." He began laughing in his boyish manner, one hand sliding to my thigh, the other under me from when he grabbed me.

I giggled a bit when I heard him say he 'passed out on some random street', "That's too like you!" The main thing was, he wasn't even here.

This was it. This was the time I was waiting for!

I began reaching slowly for his hair, about to touch it when we heard firm, yet conservative knocks on his door. My hand changed direction to my own at the interruption. Therefore, I ran my fingers through my own hair.

"Sakura," He gave me some room, taking his hand off of me. "Can you answer it?"

"Why?" I raised my brow while staring at him in a inquisitive manner. "You afraid the mob of Naruto worshippers found your home?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Naruto whined.

"Alright, then…" I let out a large sigh as I got up, easing over the fox and heading to the door.

"Thanks," Naruto called, still laying on the couch.

I opened the door to see Neji and Lee standing there.

"Oh, hi guys." I backed up, letting them in.

...Only, they didn't come in...

"Miss Sakura!" Lee raised a fist up by his face. "Why are you here- at Naruto's place- all alone! Tell me you weren't exploring the wonders of youth together!"

"What?" I raised my brow at him, "Exploring the wonders of yo-?" my face turned red at the thought.

He lowered his head a bit in a sad manner, "I've been thinking about… us… lately…"

"That's sweet, Lee…" I smiled kindly at him, making him smile in return, "But, there is no 'us'…"

"You say that now," He grinned even brighter while stepping in behind the bland looking Hyuga, who had gotten impatient and pushed through. Lee stopped just inside to look at me, "But, I will win your heart through hard work, for sure!"

I let out a tired sigh from his relentlessness, a small smile playing about my lips; it was actually kind of nice to have someone show such affection for me... Even if it was Rock Lee...

"What do you guys want?" Naruto called out from his place on the couch, still unmoving.

I began into the kitchen to get myself a drink as Neji and Lee approached Naruto, sitting in the surrounding chairs.

...

**Rain's P.O.V.**

**...**

I wandered the streets searching left and right for anyone who met the description of this… Hokage… Ino told me about. I smiled and waved to a few villagers while passing. Most of them just gave me the '_who-the-hell-are-you_ look', though...

I began through a crowded town square. I couldn't really see anything beyond the people that were resting from their work on rebuilding the village. I began through the thick crowd when I spotted someone with a cane being bumped into and falling. I quickly darted through the people and caught him. The scrawny old man falling into me, I hooked my arms under his, around his back giving him optimum support before helping regain his balance.

The crowd around us gaped at what they just saw.

The old man eyed me up and down. "I don't affiliate with your kind of people!" He tried to walk around me.

"M-My kind of people?" I looked at him confused, just as he was about to pass, causing him to stop.

He poked at the ground nervously with his cane. "I'm just trying to tell ya that I ain't gay…" He spoke in a lower voice, but I could tell everyone heard from their expressions.

"What!" I gasped in an unexpected embarrassment. "You don't think that I was… tying to hit on you, do you?"

"Well, it sure seems that way." He began walking past me again. "What kinda guy goes round huggin' other guys?"

"You were falling!" I protested, following the old man.

"I wasn't!" He almost looked embarrassed as he continued to walk. "I just... lost my footing, is all…"

"You were falling…" I squinted at him through the corner of my eye, walking next to him.

"Hah!" He laughed in a short-lived burst. "I may be old, but I can still keep up with you young folk."

I let out a long sigh… It's truly the hardest thing in the world to convince a stubborn old man to view things in a different prospective... "Well, can I escort you somewhere? I mean, in case you 'lose your footing' again…"

"I don't want anymore of your damned hugs!" He laughed playfully, "But, if you wanted to tag along with me to my shop, as a friend, that'd be fine." He gave me a grin.

I assumed he was in denial of the fact that he was getting old. And well, he seemed to need somebody to talk to, so I went with him.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed with him. "So, you own a shop in this village?"

"Yes, sir." His voice was stern as he looked to the clouds, tripping over a rock on the road, "Sh-Shit!"

I grabbed his forearm with one hand. I could feel his force in his arm, struggling to hold himself up. I took his shoulder in my other hand, helping stabilize them. I looked to him with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?"

He began walking again without saying anything, looking down at the ground as if thinking. "Sorry…" His voice shook as he fought back the tears, "I've been doing that a lot lately... since my wife passed…"

His wife? They must have had a long, hard life together full of joyous days and the occasional dark nights… I can really understand how it felt to lose someone dear to you… I've felt it many times... Both for myself, and others' feelings... Most people would just decide to give up living, so they can join their loved ones, but he seemed pretty happy when I met him… I couldn't help but respect this old, wrinkly guy.

"You think she made it…?" He stopped walking and took a deep breath. "To heaven?"

Personally, the life I've lead, for some reason, made me lose sight of hope… However, religion is also a form a strength in times- times where you just don't have anything else to hold onto, to climb out of the immensely deep pits of sorrow. Some people that I've saved... Their sadness is just too much for me to bear; therefore, I too, have suggested things like "Don't worry, I'm sure they're a lot happier where they are now." in order to try and cheer them up… It makes it seem like their sorrow is only self pity. It allows them to look past the fact that they weren't ready to die… Or the fact that their bloody death was a violent act, instantly ending their existence when they loved people in their lives just as much as you loved them… What's more, people like living... It's not rocket science; all people enjoy living. Though all moments aren't fun or happy. Usually, the ones that are, make up for the ones that aren't, and then some… The pain that person must have felt while slowly bleeding to death. The terror flying through somebody's mind as they realize they have a knife to their throat, before they know it, they're trying to speak but can only drown in their own blood… But, religion helps people who lost loved ones- people who blame themselves for others' deaths… It helps them move on by teaching that they're in a better place now that they're dead. So, if you're sad, you're really only sad for yourself because you no longer have them by your side…

I truly don't agree with any religions on all terms… But, most religions believe in life after death, and I believe this to be the reason for that… Despite the fact that I don't agree with them, I do like the end result because nothing warms my heart more than a genuine smile on somebody's face.

"I think… I think she found her way just fine." I smiled lightly, placing a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder just before he started walking again. "I'm sure she's just waiting for you."

"Well if that's the case…"

"Suicide is a sin, no?" I interrupted with a bland look on my face.

"That, it is," he laughed, "But, that's not what I was going to say…"

"Oh," I let out a sigh of relief. "What were you going to say then?"

"If that's the case," He smiled, looking back up to the sky, stopping this time. "I shall die with a smile on my face… Because no agony is worse than that of which I'm left with, not being able to be near her."

After that we walked for a few moments in silence; I decided it was best to give the man a little time to think, not wanting to try and get his mind off of it, changing the subject and making myself appear heartless…

"So, you into weapons?" He smirked, looking over to me, "You appear to be some sort of ninja to me."

I laughed, relieved by the old man's vast amount of willpower; just wanting to move on, "Yeah, I guess I could be called a ninja…"

"So, what type of weapons you into?" He scanned me again as if looking for my weapon. "You strike me as a sword-wielding fellow."

"How'd you know?" I gaped.

"Ah, I can always tell a man's choice of weapon by the way they carry themselves." He chuckled, stopping in front of a small shop on the outskirts of the business district. He unlocked the door and walked in, "This way."

I followed him inside and glanced around at the suits of armor and weapons of all types scattered about the shop.

"You're a blacksmith?" I gaped. "I never would've expected it!"

"Psh!" He gave me an evil eye. "I come from a long line of blacksmiths, like my father before me…"

"Alright, alright." I giggled, holding my hands up in defense.

"So, you don't have your sword on you, I presume?" He grinned slyly at me, "I guarantee I can make you a better one.

I clapped my hands together and began pulling out my blade once more, purple energy spilling out in an abundance before dissipating, just like last time. I held my large blade in one hand as the guy stood there staring at me as if dazed.

"Something wrong?" I dropped the tip of the blade on the floor and leaned off to the side, holding the blade straight up and down. I relieved my legs of some of my weight by resting on the handle that stood higher than my head.

"I've never seen a trick like that before…" He laughed, trying to stop himself from drooling over the weapon before his sparkling eyes. "It's massive! You fight with that!"

"Yeah…" I laughed at him before lifting the blade in my left hand and making a few lighting fast direction changes in the air as if cutting something before pulling it back and resting it on my shoulder… It just felt right there. "You still think you could make me a better weapon?" I chuckled, quite sure of myself.

"Hah!" His expression turned to one of competitiveness, "With my eyes closed! Who made that one?" He walked behind me, examining the blade that rest on my shoulder. "Quite a few nicks in it… Pretty old, huh?"

"Don't know." I walked over to the clear desk in the room and placed the blade across it. "My father left it to me."

The old man looked at the beat-up blade as if contemplating, "Well, how about I just fix this one up, then?"

I smiled, "Ah, you don't have to… I mean, I really don't have anything to pay you with…"

"Think of it as me repaying you for your kindness." He contemplated over the nicked, chipped blade once more before feeling the edge of the blade. "Seen a lot of battle, have ya?"

I smiled while sitting down on a chair by the desk "I guess… Not like I go looking for trouble, though."

"How's it going?" The old man looked up to me from the blade. "The oath, I mean." He looked back down to where the words were carved into my sword. "I vow to protect; until I can spill my blood no more."

"Pretty good," I laughed, realizing what he was talking about, "But, not as good as I'd like it to go, sometimes..."

The old man lifted the handle of the sword a few inches with his free hand, the other still supporting himself with his cane. "Oh," he chuckled a bit before putting it back down. "You made it seem so light…"

I laughed with the old man. He had quite a personality, even at his age.

"Now… How can I fix a sword that I can't lift…?" He looked at it puzzled before turning to me.

"You really don't hav-" I began again when I was cutoff.

"Oh, but I want to," He smiled. "Do you mind giving me a hand with it?"

Meh; stubborn old men…

I shrugged before getting up from the chair and grabbing my sword, following the old man through a door in the back of his shop… There were blacksmithing tools scattered all throughout the large workroom In the very far corner of the room was a small bed.

"You live here?" I took in all the equipment as I watched the old man approach his forge, starting the fire.

"Nah; I just sometimes sleep here," he poked the coals with his polished steel cane as the fire began to slowly pickup. "I've been a blacksmith all my life… Why, it's my way of life." a childish smile spread across the old man's face, an orange glow from the fire he'd started flickering across it… "Oh!" He suddenly snapped out of what looked like his childhood memories and hobbled over to his bed, "Come here, I want to show you something."

I followed the man to his bed, my sword resting on my shoulder once more. "What is it?"

"Can you see if there's a box under my bed?" He turned to me once he reached his bed.

"Umm…. Sure." I laid my sword on the floor and crouched down, looking under his bed. "Yeah, I see one."

"Get it out, please." He smiled warmly as if his wish had been granted the moment I told him it was there.

I began reaching under for it. It was a long, but thin black case all the way against the wall.

"Thanks, by the way…" He laughed, "I would've gotten it myself, but here lately my knee has been giving me problems."

"No problem," My hand reached it and slid it out. I took in the sight of the box. It looked like a fancy sword case.

The old man stepped around me and sat on the edge of his bed, "Well, go on. Open it up."

"You sure?" I looked to him, this was obviously a precious item for him.

He simply nodded, closing his eyes with his smile still plastered on his face.

I undid the small latches and my eyes set down upon a sword. It wasn't just any sword; it was wrapped in a silk-like red cloth, tied on with small pieces of the softest black string I had ever felt. "Where did you get it?" I asked as I looked to him inquisitively.

He caught my unvoiced question and nodded, watching me pick it up out of the box. "It's the first sword I ever made."

I had untied the three pieces of string and dropped them in the box, unwrapping a sword and sheath, which on its own, is very impressive. "No way…" My eyes widened as I slid the gleaming silver blade out of the sheath. It was a double-edged blade and appeared sharper than a razor the way the light hit it. "Did you make it by yourself?"

He laughed, "No, I was only ten at the time…" He got up from the bed and began walking away. "I made it with my dad, the best sword smith that ever lived…" He smiled that childish smile once more. "I only became but a fraction of what he was, despite that I followed his example to the T… I really don't know where I went wrong. I never really was very busy here…"

I watched him walk slowly away as I slid the sword back into it's sheath, laying it in the box before following the old man.

"Anyways, me and my dad poured our hearts into that blade… It is still the most beautiful thing I ever took part in creating… I guess that shows the gap between mine and my dad's skill…"

"I'm sure you could surpass him if you tried." I came up behind him smiling.

"No," He sighed, "I'm too old now. I wouldn't even have the strength to pound the steel ten minutes, let alone the hours at a time it took us to forge that blade…"

"How long did it take you and your dad to make that, anyways?" I dropped my fake smile; it wasn't helping him a whole lot.

"Just over a year…" He chuckled at the recollection.

I raised my brow in surprise, "Damn…"

He began laughing at my reaction, "What? You didn't think you could create such a masterpiece overnight, did you?"

"No…" My mouth continued to gape as I processed the fact, "But, I never would have thought it'd take anywhere near a year, either…"

"You know why it did?" He cracked a knowing grin.

"Why?"

"If you want to know, bring it to me and I'll show you."

I thought about it for a moment, "Mmm; okay…" I walked over to the case and got it.

I looked to the old man to see him unlocking a door in the back of the shop and going outside, "This way."

Outside, I glanced around. There was a small forest-like area back here, which was surrounded by various houses that formed a large rectangle around, for the most part. In the middle, in front of where the old man stood, was a deep hole in the ground, about 4' in diameter.

"what's with the hole?" I walked up slowly behind him, the wrapped sword in my hand.

"It's the entrance to the long forgotten, Mine of Chakra." He continued to look down the deep hole, into the darkness.

"Mine of Chakra?" I looked into the darkness with him, quite confused. "Why is it called the Mine of Chakra? That's an awful lame name. Sounds like you just made it up on the spot…" I chuckled teasingly.

"It's a mine my father excavated in, and his father before him… The entrance is on our property, though the tunnels spread all around Konoha… In fact, I've heard rumors that tunnels were dug to each of the other countries…" He chuckled, "I _did_ make up the name just now… It either doesn't have one, or it has been forgotten… Now that you mention it, I think 'Chakra Mine' sounds a bit better."

"What is 'chakra', and why have it in the title?"

"Hand me my sword and I'll show you…" He grinned, holding a hand out to the side as if waiting for me to place the sword in it.

"Mmmkay." I placed the middle of the wrapped sword in his palm, waiting to see what he'd do with it.

He suddenly dropped his cane and unwrapped the sword, letting the cloth drop, getting lost in the darkness of the deep Chakra Mine. He slowly slid out the blade, the silver gleam reflecting the light beautifully. "Watch." He held the blade up in one hand, handing me the sheath. I took it reflexively while watching the beautiful blade attentively. Suddenly, a demonic-like flame devoured the blade. The flame raged on the blade as the old man pointed the sword before him. The aged man suddenly spun around, slicing a tree all the way through in one, clean, effortless motion. The tree fell towards another, getting caught in its branches.

I was breathless… Was this old man that strong all along? Was he just toying with me? It was a great display of power, I had just witnessed; if I didn't know any better, the way he engulfed the sword in flame, I'd say he was an Elemental like me… No, he can't be… That was no ordinary flame… It was almost demonic… I could feel the power from it radiating even from where I stood.

"W-What was that?" I gaped, completely mesmerized as the flames died down.

The old man handed me the sword which I quickly analyzed more closely than last time… I noticed something different… There was a permanent reddish gleam to the steel it had been forge from… Not only was there a reddish gleam, but the way the sun reflected off of it made it look like a moving flame; a raging one, trying desperately to escape the walls of its cage.

"It was made from a very special steel…" The old man picked up his cane; once again looking weak. "One that was discovered in this very mine by my ancestors…" He raised a brow at me, "You said you didn't know what chakra was? It's a title ninja use to refer to the energy that powers their jutsu… Not from around here, huh?"

"Oh, I see." It was all making since to me now, "So, you named it 'Chakra Mine' because… the ore found in it turns chakra into that demonic flame?"

"Ah-ha!" He looked over to me with a surprised smile. "Catch on fast, don't you?"

"I try." I laughed, slightly embarrassed. "And well, it was quite obvious..."

...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**...**

"You found out where Sasuke was!" I jumped up to a sitting position on my couch, where I previously lay, shocked by the information Neji and Lee had just given me.

"Yeah, mmmhmm, yeah!" Lee spoke eagerly, as always, while giving me a look of determination. "We were just wandering about then all of a sudden, Neji saw massive chakra discharges, which turned out to be Sasuke!"

"We came straight here…" Neji added, looking at me with his blank expression. "If you want to catch him, you had better hurry."

Thoughts began racing as I processed it… Sasuke had been located. Why; this is my chance to bring Sasuke back… My chance to show the village who I really am… The chance to finally fulfill the promise I made Sakura- even though she tried to take it back. I _will_ bring Sasuke back, this time!

I jumped to my feet without having time to really process my thoughts, "You said you saw him to the west; between Wind and Rock Country's borders, right?"

"Yeah…" Neji blinked slowly, looking at me.

Lee nodded eagerly.

We heard a glass shatter, making all of our heads turn to see Sakura standing at to doorway to the kitchen, a look of shock about her, a broken glass by her feet. "I'm coming, Naruto!"

Sakura wants to go? What if she got injured?

"No." I looked away from her, turning towards the door.

Her eyes became angered while staring hard at my back.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you get hurt, Sakura…" I tried to fight back my tears, reaching for the handle. "This is my fight…"

...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**...**

I really did kind of like the fact that he wanted to protect me… But, I am a ninja! I can handle myself. I know I'm not as strong as Naruto, but damn it… at least let me keep my warrior's pride.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. "You're just being selfish!" I shouted out of rage. "You say this is your fight, but it's my fight, too, you know?"

"That's my cue…" Neji blandly stood up and walked past me, going back out the door.

"Remember me, okay, Sakura?" Lee smiled while following Neji out. "I shall let you two mourn in the sadness of youth alone…"

I couldn't believe that after Naruto had failed so many times he didn't want to bring me along… I just… I didn't want to see him suffer anymore… If only I could help him… Somehow…

"Naruto… Please… Let me come." I slowly walked up behind him.

...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**...**

Why is she being so persistent? I told her my reason for not wanting her to come… Is this her idea of messing with me?

"No!" I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I ran off towards the Sasuke sighting alone, the tears I hadn't wanted Sakura to see streaming down my face…

Can't she see that I would much rather live with my own pain, or accept my own death, opposed to knowing that she's in danger? It's because… knowing that she's in danger hurts me so much worse…

...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**...**

I watched him run out and slam the door behind him…

Was he _that _mad I wanted to go?

I felt more tears falling…

Why can't he see how much it hurts me when I know he's in danger?

I collapsed to my knees, letting my tears fall, my pink hair shaken; my bangs sticking to the moistness on my face.

What should I do? He doesn't want me to go, but… I want to protect him…

I clenched my fist tightly, climbing to my feet. I narrowed my eyes, a look of determination about them.

...

**Neji's P.O.V.**

**...**

I walked slowly down the street, occasionally seeing a green blur go past me.

Does this damn kid ever stop?

"Lee!" I abruptly shouted, annoyed that he'd been running circles around me for the past 30 minutes. "Stop that, please…"

Lee paused in front of me, making me stop. He stared at me with his all too famous look of determination in his eyes.

"You actually listened for once?" I walked around the stationary Rock Lee.

"You're just mad because of what happened after Naruto's party." Lee chuckled from behind. "You're mad because my 'drunken fist' beat you."

"You didn't win." I continued to walk, hearing him run up on my right.

"True; Tenten said that we knocked each other out with the final punch…" Lee raised an eyebrow, "But, she informed me later that you hit the ground first…"

"Only because you were annoying her about it 24/7 and she wanted you to leave her alone." I spoke sternly, but tried not to get too worked up.

"Yeah yeah," Lee had a grin plastered on his face as he began stretching his sides while walking with me. "You're just being a sore loser." He chuckled.

"Am not." I let out a sigh, not even looking to him, "I'll beat you at anything, anytime, anywhere." I gritted my teeth, trying desperately to hold back my anger.

"Oh, yeah?" I could tell he was grinning like a fool from the happiness in his voice.

"Yeah…"

I heard Lee stop walking and stopped with him.

"Then," He suddenly leaned in closer to whisper into my ear. "I propose a youthful contest… We will see who can win Tenten's heart first!"

"No way." My voice faltered a little from my nervousness; I could even feel my cheeks turning slightly pink. I swung around to face him, "She'd never go for you, anyways!"

"Like she'd go for you?" Lee smiled knowingly.

"I'm not doing it!" I began walking again. "Why can't you just accept that no girl will ever go for you? You look so gay in that green suit." I chuckled to myself, "If it was a contest for Gai's heart, you would be the instant winner!"

"Gai is the best, most youthful teacher ever!" He shook a fist at me, following me. "Oh, I know..." He chuckled lightly, "One of the famous Hyuga clan is afraid he'll lose…"

"I didn't say that…" I hissed, "Fine!" I turned to him with my glazed over white eyes, pointing a challenging finger at him. "It's on!"

...

**Rain's P.O.V.**

**...**

"Alright, it should be ready." The old man peered at me, "Memorize that shade of red, boy. That tells you that the steel is about as moldable as clay." He chuckled a bit, walking past me and sitting at his workbench.

I nodded and lifted my blade from the hot coals. The blade itself was a bright red color. I laid the blade along the short stone table that the man was sitting at, the blade still glowing hot. "There good?" I looked to him.

"Fine." He smiled, picking up a small blacksmith hammer.

I watched him pound on the blade around the nicks. It was amazing; short-lived red sparks flew with every strike as he struck the metal around a particular nick in the blade, making it form into a blade again, rather than the jagged piece of metal it was to start with.

"You wanna grab the steel?" He looked to me.

I nodded before heading over to the forge and grabbing a metal rod that stuck out of it, lifting out a thick, black rack, small glowing chunks of metal sat on top. I brought it over to the old man, who was still hammering away at that first nick in the blade.

It was looking quite good, I might add… I wasn't really sure at first, when I realized the silver gleam on my blade was gone.

I placed the rack on the stone table, on the opposite side of the blade from him. He suddenly stopped hammering, the nick he was working on was gone, but the blade seemed a little out of shape. He got off his chair and looked at it from a few different angles before grabbing a pair of long, black, pliers and picking up a piece of the glowing steal from the rack. He lay it strategically on the glowing blade.

"You see…" He began pounding the chunk of steel into the blade with the hammer, "Just like playing with a piece of clay…" He laughed, continuing to hammer, "You can remodel it, moving the steel from one place to another…" The hammering suddenly came to a stop, "But, there is a law of equal exchange… When you move steel from one part of the blade, to the other, as I did to fix the nick, you must then replace it to keep the blade looking as it did before."

I examined the blade when he had finished hammering the steel. It was like a perfect merge, you couldn't even tell that he put another piece on.

"Well, there's one nick out of about twenty..." He looked up to me, out of breath, "You wanna take a swing at it?"

I smiled at the old man excitedly, "Sure."

...

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

**...**

I watched the young and very attractive girl with large, teasing breasts. The girl was almost fully visibly through the thin, soaked clothing she wore while standing in a stream, right by a small waterfall.

"Come on in!" The young girl smiled at me innocently. "It feels _so _good!"

"Oh, yeah?" I grinned wickedly, walking towards her. "So, you need me to help wash your back or something?"

"Oh," The girl slowly slid her hands from her flat stomach, up over her breasts, holding them firmly with spread fingers. "I want you to help wash _all _of me." She winked at me seductively.

I can't keep my excitement inside anymore. I am going to take this girl right here and now.

I hopped into the stream with her. I hugged her with passion, grasping the backs of her thighs with my hands and sliding them up, lifting her soaked mini-skirt. Each of my hands gently caressed her-

"KAKASHI!" A female voice sounded in the room.

I slowly looked up from my book to see Shizune standing at my desk, looking quite flustered. "Something wrong, Shizune? How's Tsunade doing?"

"Something wrong? Apart from the fact that I was trying to get your attention for five minutes, no!" She straightened herself up a bit, calming herself. "Tsunade has her hands full with the hospital, but apart from some stress, she's fine..."

"Well, I don't like to make people wait." I smiled at her sweetly, closing my eyes for a moment. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well…" She trailed off, looking over to the window. "You heard about how Sasuke was found, right?"

When Neji and Lee reported their findings back to me, I really did think about ordering them not to tell Naruto… But, Sasuke was his friend… They had a very unique chemistry in team 7 that I witnessed first hand. They were always so cold to one-another, yet very warm at the same time… It truly seemed to me like the kind of bond only brothers could have…

"What of it?" I gave her a blank stare.

"You know Naruto went after him, right!" She slammed her hands on my desk.

"Uh-huh…" I gently laid my book open on the desk, lifting the headband that covered my scarred left eye, revealing my Sharingan.

I began to scan her body from head to toe. Short black hair, black and white robe. All-in-all, she wasn't bad looking.

"W-What are you doing?" She took a step back.

"Well, umm… You know I have Sharingan, right?" I grinned, "Do you know what all you can _see_ with Sharingan?"

"Are you trying to imply that-" Shizune gave me a serious glare, "Impossible!"

"Oh..." I cracked a smile through my thin partial facemask, continuing to eye her down. "Is it?"

"T-That is highly unprofessional!" She began blushing furiously, covering her breasts with one arm, grasping her crotch with the other hand, "How did _you_ ever make Hokage!"

"I've been asking myself that same question every morning…" I laughed slightly. "You have a nice body, by the way… How would you feel about getting a little closer to the renowned White Fang?" I sent her a seductive wink, much like the girl in the story, continuing to grin at her.

I sat there with my feet propped up on my desk, watching as she ran out of my office. "Gullible…" I reached forward and grabbed my book, letting out a little chuckle, "That'll teach her for interrupting my book. Nobody can write fantasy like the late Master Jiraiya…" I mumbled to myself, finding where I was when the interruption took place.

...

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

**...**

Akamaru and I stood face to face in a wide open field on the outskirts of town, eyeing one another.

"Akamaru!" I got down on all fours, "Beast Mimicry!"

My nails and fangs grew longer and came to a point, making them look like those of a k-9. Akamaru went up in a poof of smoke, turning into another me, taking the same pose on all fours, returning my fanged grin.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" I rushed at him on all fours, swinging a clawed hand, that he easily evaded. However, I followed through with my claw swipe, spinning around and placing my weight on my hands, turning it into a kick.

Akamaru spotted my foot swinging around and instantly swiped it down, into the ground, bringing it to an instant stop.

"Not bad." I growled, twisting around and kicking him in the face, sending him flying.

Akamaru rolled to his back, did a handspring, jumping to his feet, then in the same motion, fell forward to all fours. He let out a deep, rough growl while grinning at me.

Before I knew it he was charging straight for me. I blocked a flurry of kicks and claw swipes, when I unexpectedly got kicked upside the head, spinning from the force into the ground.

I looked up to see Akamaru standing there on all fours, grinning at me. "Payback, huh?"

Akamaru barked in response as I got to all fours.

I leapt at him, "Fang over fang!" I began spinning at an accelerated rate, turning into something of a twister of sharp claws flying every-which-way. Akamaru did the same thing at me.

When we collided, we came to an instant halt, holding each others' claws. I chuckled a bit, swiping his legs out from under him, making him fall flat on his back. "You're really letting yourself slip, Akamaru…" I laughed while standing up straight, "You ready for a break?"

The man-beast clone let out a happy bark, continuing to lay on his back.

"I'll go get us some snacks." I laughed, wandering off to a nearby stand and buying some chips and stuff.

I returned just in time to see Hinata smiling and waving at Akamaru, who still looked like me. Akamaru smiled back, his tongue hanging out.

"Ah, Kiba…" She smiled shyly while walking towards him. "I was wondering if…" She stopped mid-sentence and her jaw dropped at what she saw… Mine did too…

I looked back to Akamaru to see him standing on all fours, facing her, his smile with his tongue hanging out still going on. He was humping the air while watching her. Right after I looked to him, he raised one hand from the ground and pointed at her, letting out a strange moan.

"Y-Y-You w-want m-me?" Hinata blushed furiously while watching 'Kiba', "D-D-D-D-Doggy s-style?" She turned an even brighter shade of red before turning the other direction and running away.

"H-Hinata!" I held out a hand towards her as if reaching for her, dropping a bag of chips that was held up by my arm.

It was no use, she didn't take notice of my presence.

I grabbed the chips I dropped and ran over to Akamaru. "Just what was that about, Akamaru!" I had a furious growl about my voice.

In a cloud of smoke, he returned to his huge doggy self, barking a few times at me.

"Well, yeah, I told you I liked her… But, I don't think that helped me any!"

He whined a bit.

"Ah, I'm sorry… It's okay, boy…" I smiled, patting him on the head. "I guess you were only trying to help…" I laughed a little, "You know, that stuff may work for dogs, but people are a_little_different."

I handed Akamaru a bag of chips, which he took in his mouth, chomping into them happily.

...

**Rain's P.O.V.**

**...**

"Amazing!" The old man laughed as I pulled the blade from the fire, once again glowing brightly, about to fix the last nick. "I don't think I could've done better myself."

I laughed a little embarrassed by his words as I lay the blade across the table for like the zillionth time, preparing to fix the last nick. "You're just saying that…" I pointed to a few rough spots. "See, I messed it up."

"Nah, everybody makes mistakes now and again." He laughed, "When you move to the polishing faze, you can just sand those little things right on out. Never even notice they were there." He laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him worriedly, "Did I do something even worse I'm not noticing?"

"Nope…" the aged man contained his laughter, "I was just thinking… You sure you weren't a professional blacksmith in your previous life?"

"Previous life?" I looked as if in thought as I began hammering the last nick out. "I don't think I was…" My voice was hardly audibly over the loud pings the hammer made on the hot steel.

"Well…" He paused, causing me to stop hammering and look up at him. "How would you like to be my apprentice in this one?"

I sized up the completely repaired blade before going to the forge and removing the steel pieces. "That's quite a proposal…" I thought about it seriously. "You don't even know my name… Besides, I'm going to be leaving this world once I find a way back to my own."

"You don't want to work with me?" The old man had sadness in his voice.

"That's not it; I really would like to. This seems quite enjoyable…" I placed a small piece of steel somewhere that didn't look quite how it was supposed to and pounded it in, spreading it out. "It's just, like I say, I may have to leave this place…"

"Well," He smiled, "Then it's settled, you shall be my apprentice until you have to leave, if you do, indeed have to." He grinned. "Gareth Raven, pleased to meet ya" He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it, "Most people just call me Raven, though…"

I brushed the black silt I had somehow gotten on my hands onto my leather pants before taking his hand, letting a small, trusting smile show through. "Rain Angel…"

"Ah, a fitting name for someone I deemed worthy for taking over my shop…" He laughed, "An angel sent to me to answer my prayers."

I laughed with him, "I'm hardly that."

"Ah, but you will be."

I could feel it… Somebody needed help… My smile slowly faded and we soon heard the heavy pounding on the roof as the rain outside quickly picked up.

"I have to go…" I grabbed my blade from the table, completely repaired. Well, apart from the polishing. "Is this usable?"

"Well, you shouldn't use it while it's hot for fear of breaking it…" The old man, Gareth, looked out the back window, water literally pouring off the roof beyond the point of seeing through it. "But, if you're going out there… I don't see a problem…" He chuckled a bit, looking slightly worried.

"Alright," I dismissed my glowing blade, which was drawn into me. "I'll come back, then…"

"Please do," He smiled, looking relieved, "You know where to find me… I got an order for some shortswords I want to get complete."

There was a moment of silence as I searched around, finding a knife amongst the blacksmith equipment. Gareth watched questioningly as I held it to my palm and sliced it. He almost flinched in pain at the sight of it.

"Alrighty. Good luck, Raven." I smiled warmly at the old man, sitting the knife back on the table before disappearing in a whirlwind.

I had merely teleported outside where I was instantly soaked. The blood from my wound dripped from my fingertips and was lost in the heavy rain. I was almost overwhelmed with annoyance as I felt the emotions I did... They were full of hatred… A desire to kill… A desire to gain power… And well, pretty much nothing else.

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

Well, there's chapter 3... Mmm... Questions/comments/suggestions... You know the drill...

...

Oh, let me know if you think someone/everyone is out of character... I haven't found myself questioning whether or not the Naruto characters would do the things I have them doing... So, either they would, or I'm just not thinking about how they wouldn't... Dunno, let me know what you think on that if you have time...

Plus, was the Kiba scene a bit over the top for a laugh or no? Haha I Found it funny... .

Shizune's gullibility with Kakashi was also just for a laugh, but yeah... Let me know if these offend you in any way...

~Spoiler~

-Somebody is in pain, but only harbors emotions of hatred... Gee, I wonder who that could be... *cough* Sasuke *cough*

-Yah! The one and only dark-haired, misguided Leaf ninja who is an awesome addition to this emo tale! =D

...

[12/22/09 - 5:21 A.M.]

I actually already wrote about two chapters after this... ( You: What do you mean _already? _It's been for-fuckin-ever since your last update!) But, I haven't found the time to get around to revising it. Plus, I have to figure out where I want to split it up into different chapters. Right now it's just a word document that's 17,575 words long... I'll try getting that up soon.

Also, I just fixed a minor plot hole at the end of this chapter, that nobody probably even noticed cause it was concerning Rain's ability I had pre-established in the story I wrote on him, and well, only very vaguely showed his power here.


	5. Equal Exchange?

…

**[Disclaimer!]**

…

**I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto, or any Naruto related characters/ideals. However, I DO own Rain, and any other characters I choose to create throughout this plot. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's... Well, maybe a few butts... BIG ones! ...I dunno...**

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

Yo, peeps… I shall start this off with saying I supremely suck for not updating this sooner and you have my permission to hate me. =D

**...**

**Chapter - 4 - I Just Want to Find a Cheap Fuck**

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

…

So, I was cruising around the streets of Konoha, scoping the corners for a sexi chick that wouldn't charge me too much… I mean, I _did _save the village and all… I spotted the perfect girl and crept up behind her, checking out that temping ass, squeezed in those small blue jeans…

I watched her from behind, drool stretching from my lower lip. "Umm… Miss…" My quiet voice cracked, she didn't seem to hear me.

She continued laughing with the girlfriend she was talking to, who wasn't bad looking, I might add…

Ah; I better check to make sure I got the cash first…

I whipped out my bulging, frog-like coin purse, popping it open to reveal the mound of coins inside.

It'll have to do!

"You know, you got a strange kid standing behind you…" The-chick-with-a-nice-ass's friend whispered to her.

"I'm not a kid; I'm sixteen!" I interrupted, grabbing the chick's hand and running off with her, pulling her along.

"What the hell!" The nicely built young woman screamed while trying to yank her hand from me.

She succeeded in yanking her hand out of my grasp when we were in an alleyway and immediately backhanded me across my face, landing a direct blow to my mouth.

My head snapped to the side when receiving the backhand, causing me to spit blood. An indistinguishable numbness filled the front of my mouth… I couldn't tell what was hit…

"Wh…at wa….sh ….a.t …v.o.r?" I slurred out my words, my numbness making it hard to talk.

"You randomly drag me to a dark alley and wonder why I slap your ass?" She cutely threw her arms to her sides in a rage, "What the fuck is your problem kid?"

"Wh..t?" I raised an eyebrow at her while wiping the blood off my mouth with my sleeve. I then whipped my frog coin purse out, once more, a big, bloody smile playing about my lips. "Y..u wa.t pa..id fi…..t, huh?"

"What the hell are you saying?" she looked at the coin purse with a bewildered look.

Hmm… Obviously this wasn't getting anywhere… I know, sign language!

I handed her the frog and then quickly undid my belt and dropped my pants. I then, pointing at Uzumaki Jr., started slowly humping the air, making a moaning sound.

The girl watched in disgust as I acted out the climax, speeding up and moaning loudly; Uzumaki Jr. flopped all over. Afterwards, I pointed to the coin purse, then to her.

"You want to pay me to fuck you?" She glared angrily at me.

"Yep!" I mumbled, blood spilling from my lips.

"I'm not a damn slut!" The froggy coin purse whacked me upside my skull and I fell to the ground unconscious, my pants still dropped.

**[A/N] - **Okay, okay… Sorry, sorry… **That has NOTHING to do with the story**… Really… I bet you was like: "Chapter 4... I just want a cheap fuck… What the hell?"

Mmmkay; the real chapter follows… ^_- Enjoy!

**.**.**.**

**Chapter - 3 (Key plot items. :D)**

**.**.**.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**.**.**.**

Why is she being so persistent? I told her my reason for not wanting her to come… Is this her idea of toying with me?

"No. You're not coming!" I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I ran off towards the Sasuke sighting alone, the tears I hadn't wanted Sakura to see streaming down my face…

Can't she see that I would much rather live with my own pain, or accept my own death, opposed to knowing that she's in danger? It's because… knowing that she's in danger hurts me so much worse…

**.**.**.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**.**.**.**

I watched him run out and slam the door behind him…

Was he _that _mad I wanted to go?

I felt more tears falling…

Why can't he see how much it hurts me when I know he's in danger?

I collapsed to my knees, letting my tears fall, my pink hair shaken; my bangs sticking to the moistness on my face.

What should I do? He doesn't want me to go, but… I want to protect him…

I clenched my fist tightly, climbing to my feet. A look of determination overcame my tear-filled eyes.

**.**.**.**

**Rain's P.O.V.**

...

"I have to go…" I grabbed my blade from the table, completely repaired. Well, apart from the polishing. "Is this usable?"

"Well, you shouldn't use it while it's hot for fear of breaking it…" The old man, Gareth, looked out the back window, water literally pouring off the roof beyond the point of seeing through it. "But, if you're going out there… I don't see a problem…" He chuckled a bit, looking slightly worried.

"Alright," I dismissed my glowing blade, which was drawn into me. "I'll come back, then…"

"Please do," He smiled, looking relieved, "You know where to find me… I got an order for some shortswords I want to get complete."

There was a moment of silence as I searched around, finding a knife amongst the blacksmith equipment. Gareth watched questioningly as I held it to my palm and sliced it. He almost flinched in pain at the sight of it.

"Alrighty. Good luck, Raven." I smiled warmly at the old man, sitting the knife back on the table before disappearing in a whirlwind.

I had merely teleported outside where I was instantly soaked. The blood from my wound dripped from my fingertips and was lost in the heavy rain. I was almost overwhelmed with annoyance as I felt the emotions I did... They were full of hatred… A desire to kill… A desire to gain power… And well, pretty much nothing else.

**.**.**.**

**Chapter - 4 - Equal Exchange?**

**.**.**.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**.**.**.**

Blood dripped from the gaping wound on my arm as I mentally calmed myself before climbing back to my feet. I stood in the large clearing of the forest, eyeing Killer Bee. I was in the heat of battle; my adrenaline was pumping so fast I couldn't even feel the cuts and bruises that littered my body.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Killer Bee began lauhing, "Afraid Amaterasu will make you go blind if you keep using it?"

"No!" My voice howled, almost demonically. "Using it is just unnecessary for scum like you!" I grasped my sword tightly, continuing to scowl at the maggot before me.

My worst wound I've taken thus far is the one on my left shoulder, causing my arm to hang limp. It shouldn't be a big problem since I'm right-handed anyways…

"Oh, big words for such a little shrimp," The large, dark-skinned man grinned, "You're lucky I went easy on you last time." Bee wielded his seven swords effortlessly as he charged towards me in a bladed fury, "You can tell by my _tone, _I'm totally in da _zone!_" The man tried to rhyme with a sword handle clenched in his teeth, laughing wildly. Yet, he still never stopped charging at me, "**Yeah**!"

I must capture the eight-tails this time! He won't escape and make me look like a fool again!

I bent my knees as if about to spring forward and watched as the flurry of blades drew nearer. I spotted an opening by his abdomen as one of his swords swung up past it, leaving it open for but a second. I leapt forward, blade in hand, slicing his abdomen upon passing and landing on the other side of him, kneeling on the ground with my head down.

"Hah…" Killer Bee spat out the sword he held in his mouth, followed by some blood that came up. He then dropped his leg that held the swords in the joints and both arms, causing his swords to all fall where he stood. He grasped the wound across his abdomen.

I got back to my feet and faced him, knowing this wasn't the end of it. "Seems like you're the one that's all talk…" I began laughing.

I truly wasn't amused, watching Bee squirm in the dirt like the worm he truly is; I'm merely trying to increase his anger for an easier battle… It's too bad I have to capture him… I wonder if Madara would believe it if I just tell him I accidentally went too far and killed him…

Killer bee laughed maniacally, taking a stance, still looking at me. I was pretty sure he was going to rely on the tailed-beast cloak next.

I squinted my eye slightly as I began watching him gather power. My vision had suddenly become blurry and I felt light-headed.

Did I lose too much blood?

I took a glance behind me, into the apparently empty forest, "Karin!"

"Y-Yes, Sasuke?" A girl with uneven, burgundy hair stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"I'm not feeling so good." I raised a hand to my head, my scowl plastered on my lips. I hoped she'd get the idea and I wouldn't have to elaborate.

She rushed towards me.

"Your face is lookin' kinda _odd_, cause you know I got tha powa of a _god_!" Killer Bee transformed into the complete Hachibi, "**YEAH!**" The Hachibi's voice growled furiously.

I bit onto Karin's marked arm, making her fall to one knee from exhaustion. I was absorbing her chakra to heal my wounds. When I pulled away, my bite marks were permanently embedded into her skin in black. It looked almost like a tattoo, easily blending with the other marks that covered her arm. "Alright; go see if Suigetsu and Jugo are done with those patrol ninja."

Karin got to her feet, stumbling dizzily for a moment. "Only for you, sexy." Karin smiled sweetly and shot me a wink before disappearing.

The Hichibi laughed behind me, "If you want to go after her and give her a good-bye kiss, I don't mind waiting."

"I care nothing for that woman!" I snarled, turning to face the beast, "She is merely a chess piece I enjoy using to further my goals!"

"Oh, you _enjoy using _her?" His voice was gruff and demonic from the Hichibi's presence. He let out a burst of laughter. "You should tell her that; I'm sure it'd make her happy from the looks of things."

"Shut it." I held my thin blade out to the side, glaring at him.

I took a quick glance around myself as rain started falling. It sped up quickly, soon hammering down on us hard. I looked to the sky… Not a cloud in sight… My hair began to get wet and heavy in the rain, causing it to stick to me. Cold drips of liquid penetrated my consciousness; I was cold. I began feeling something I didn't want to feel as I fought back my shivering. It made me want to forget about the tailed beasts and go home to hide under the comfort of a warm blanket… That's right… I don't have a home to return to.

I shook my head to rid myself of such trivial thinking and glared at the Hichibi once more.

I wanted nothing more than to slide my blade through his flesh; to dice his whole being up into small pieces, and bathe in the satisfaction that is my superiority. Every word that escaped his mouth sent me deeper and deeper into rage.

I gripped my blade tightly and charged the huge beast, "Chidori !" I channeled the loudly chirping lighting into my sword, surrounding it entirely. I continued to charge as I lowered the blade to the ground, ripping up the earth, leaving a huge wake.

I can't underestimate the Hachibi after witnessing his power during our last fight… I ended up having to end it with Amaterasu: An eye technique that uses inextinguishable black flames to devour anything and everything I want it to. Something I really don't want to have to keep relying on. Otherwise, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I truly would go blind…

The Hachibi grinned at me while readying himself to counter my Chidori.

I gasped… I didn't believe what happened before my eyes, as I was nearing him. It caused me to stop in my tracks, the Chidori on my blade dieing off…

I watched as a large blade ripped out of the Hichibi's chest, sizzling loudly, as if it were on fire. The blade suddenly shattered in midair, turning to many small specs, lingering in front of the wounded Hichibi for a moment before going right back through him, zipping directly through nearly every part of his body.

A bloody mist sprayed amongst the few remaining drizzles as the giant beast fell, sending a small tremor through the earth. In fact, the rain stopped so fast that it was quite abnormal. Almost as abnormal to me as the fact that there were no storm clouds…

I followed the black and silver specs with my eyes, Sharingan still activated from the fight. I watched as they seemed to be absorbed into a silver-haired guy's body at, what appeared to be, random points. From what I could tell, he was about the same age, maybe a little older…

The slender guy laughed and began towards me, a small smile playing about his lips, "He was all show and no go, huh?"

Was this guy trying to save me? So far, he hasn't shown any signs of wanting anything from me. If that's the case, he's the first person I've met in a while that didn't want to use or kill me. And, well… Those fools from the Leaf just want to bring me somewhere I could never again be accepted.

I walked over to Killer Bee's body, ignoring the guy who had just shown up, for the time being… I then sheathed my sword and deactivated Sharingan while standing over Bee's bloodied corpse. I placed my hand on his neck to confirm it… After a few seconds, I knew it to be true…

The Hachibi had been slain by this loner who merely threw his sword through the air… It must have hit him because he was distracted by me… But still; I didn't like it. I felt a little offended because he stole my kill. What's more, he _might_ even be stronger than me… I don't know what it is about that guy, but I seriously hate him, even though he seems to be okay with me.

But, what does the Hachibi's death mean? I guess it means Madara's plans have been foiled. He's obviously going to blame me for the outcome… I mean, how can he form the ultimate tailed beast with only eight of the nine? Assuming that little punk Naruto hasn't died yet, of course… However, Naruto's power actually was quite impressive, last we met… Meh; how my mind wanders…

I took my hand from Bee's neck and stood up, staring at him in thought, feeling his killer drawing closer. I clenched my fist, bloodstained from checking for Bee's pulse.

"You idiot!" I hissed, my fist shaking out of anger, "I was supposed to capture him!"

"Mmm… Okay…" The boy looked at me with a bewildered look before turning around and starting to walk away, "I'll take that as my cue…" He held his hands up while walking away as if saying he didn't want any trouble. He glanced back over his shoulder with a small, fake smile.

"You're not getting away!" I drew my blade as my dark pupils formed into a triple-bladed shuriken. I instantaneously leapt through the air, slicing him across his back, cutting through the blackened leather coat he wore, sending him falling to the ground.

It was odd; I didn't really expect to hit him with such a simple attack, only draw his attention… Well, I guess it didn't matter… He must have been weaker than I thought.

"Y-You k-killed the eight-tails? You killed Hachibi!" A familiar voice shook from behind me.

I turned around to see a trembling, outraged Naruto crouched by the body, breathing heavily from his trip.

Well, that proved that he was still alive…

I focused my glare on him, cracking a grin. "No, I was trying to capture him…" I pointed over my shoulder with a thumb, "That dead guy killed him."

This forest was turning into quite the bloodbath…

The orange-clad ninja chuckled a bit, "Sasuke… Want to know a secret?" He stood to his feet, looking at me with a glint of determination in his eye. "I'll tell you if you want to know…"

It did rouse my curiosity slightly, but odds were, it was just going to be some smart remark before I slaughter him. Who knows; I could offer Naruto to Madara as an apology… Not sure what he'd want him for now, but it's worth a shot.

"Sure…" I moved my blade abruptly at my side, making the blood slide off. "Think of it as your last words…" I slowly slid it into my sheath.

"Alright. That works." He grinned boyishly. "The secret is… You _are_ exactly what you were striving to avoid becoming. I said it was a secret cause… Well, you obviously don't realize it…" He gave me a cold stare suddenly. "But, well… Honestly, everyone else already knows…"

I scowled back at him. "And what was it that I didn't want to become?"

A grin spread across his lips.

"A puppet." He laughed a bit, "A mindless tool controlled from the shadows. That's what you are! You even killed your innocent brother due to another's will…"

How did he know all of this? What was he trying to prove with telling me this?

I hastily drew my blade from its sheath, overcome with rage, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yeah?" He continued to laugh. "You know, that anger of yours is the key. And Itachi, Madara… They all knew that. Itachi wanted to be slain by your hand to atone for merely following his orders, for the better good, and slaying the rest of your clan to maintain peace. But, he failed his mission… He was unable to kill one Uchiha: his little brother, he loved more than life itself… You, Sasuke."

I dropped my blade, clenching my head as tears fell, recalling Itachi's last moments… But, how did Naruto know? How? What was he getting at?

"Stop it!" I shook my head in pain, trying to rid myself of the memories, "Shut up already!"

"I would…" Naruto sighed, "You know, I've always looked up to you like the brother I never had… If I could just stop talking and ease your pain, I would do so gladly." Naruto walked up and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at my lowered head as if trying to see my eyes…

I roughly slapped his arms away, backing up. "Get away!"

"You need to hear this, Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes were filled with worry as they welled up with tears. "Before you end up doing something else you regret… Cause Madara is still using your short temper against you! How can you believe what all he tells you? Don't give in to the hatred anymore! Come back with me! We can help you!"

Tears began streaming down my face.

I couldn't take it anymore. His words were hitting me like a ton of bricks, making me cringe and back up. None of what he said was the least bit expected… Not from Naruto… Although I did find truth in what he said, I couldn't go back to the Leaf… Not after all I've done. Him even mentioning such a childish idea got me angry beyond words.

"SHUT UP!" My voice shook with demonic presence that would rival that of a tailed beast. I charged the blonde, picking up my sword on the way. I swung, slicing through his flesh. Then, to my surprise, he went up in a puff of smoke. "It was… Only a shadow clone?"

"Sorry, I kinda figured you'd do that." Naruto's voice chuckled from behind me… "Frankly, I'm surprised you let him get as far as you did…"

I swung around in anger to see the tall, slender blonde leaning up against a tree, grinning in his old toothy way. His jacket was unzipped, showing his skin-tight black t-shirt underneath.

Since when did Naruto get so good at hiding his presence? I can't even feel him. The old idiot I knew would just let his chakra rage wildly, not caring if anyone, or everyone, sensed him.

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

…

"The only thing stopping you from going back is your lust for power, no?" A grin played about my lips as I continued to lean on the trunk, looking at him.

"What if it is?" I watched Sasuke, who wore his usual Sound outfit. His eye twitched a bit as he held his sword towards me. "What if I value power above you; above everyone in the village?"

"Well…" I smiled sweetly. "I guess I'll just have to become the power that you desire."

"Hah!" He let out a short burst of laughter, grinning deviously at me, "You? It'll never happen!"

"Alright…" I stood up straight, walking towards him slowly, one hand in my pocket as the wind blew lightly across me, causing my open jacket to wave slightly behind me. "Let's finish it… I won't be holding back, this time…"

"Idiot!" Sasuke snarled, clenching his blade tightly in his palm. "You'll never be able to take me down! Never!"

"I'm taking you back, Sasuke!" I began creating a Rasenshuriken in my right palm using my left hand, having finally mastered shape, chakra, and element manipulation without the use of shadow clones…

Even though the late Jiraiya told me it was impossible… I just… I just wish he could see me now.

My coat blew wildly in the wind as I separated my hands, making the Rasenshuriken break into two separate ones, one in each palm. The gusts of wind the Rasenshurikens created was immense, whipping my clothes and hair around in it, the long, excess cloth from my headband waving wildly. "You'll either die by my hand, or return with me! Sakura needs you! If you don't want to acknowledge her, I'll make you!"

"Humph!" Sasuke, watching me charge at him with my duel Rasenshurikens, quickly spotted an opening with his Sharingan "Once a loser, always a loser!" His voice howled as he leapt forward, slicing me across the shoulder, only for me to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"When did you?" Sasuke looked around, confused.

I threw my fist up, breaking the surface of the ground where I was sure Sasuke was. Sure enough, I spotted him and grabbed his ankle, ripping his leg out from underneath him, making him fall to his back. "While I was charging you, I discretely made a shadow clone that ran in front of me before I went earth style!" I chuckled a bit.

"You did it so perfectly that I couldn't even catch it before my eyes?" Sasuke continued to lay on his back, blinking in disbelief, "Not even with Sharingan?"

"Umm…" I leapt out of the hole I stood in, scratching the back of my head, "I guess so."

"I see… You've improved, Naruto." He grinned mockingly before pulling his feet to his chest, rolling back onto his upper back, and leaping to his feet, sword still in hand. "Doesn't matter; you're still no match for me."

"We'll see." I laughed.

Sasuke unexpectedly swung his sword, slicing my skull in two, causing me to, once again, vanish in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell!" Sasuke looked around for me.

I watched in amusement, laying across a tree branch nearby.

He suddenly faced the opposite way from me and vanished.

"Where's he going?" I spoke aloud to myself, just when I caught a glint from his blade out of the corner of my eye. I rolled off the tree branch, dodging his blade just in time. I jumped back into the center of the clearing, near the two corpses as Sasuke slowly followed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You can play with those damned shadow clones all you want. You're not going to win this fight." he held his blade out to me.

"I hate you, Sasuke!" I created ten shadow clones, spaced out, encircling him. We all began making our duel Rasenshurikens before charging him at once. In a flash of his sword, all of the clones vanished when, I, the only remaining one, planted both of my Rasenshurikens into his chest, causing him to fly backwards in an explosion of blue chakra.

I glanced down at my chest; I had a shallow slash across it, through my shirt. Sasuke went crashing into a tree, causing it to literally explode under the impact.

Sasuke soon emerged slowly from the bits and pieces of the tree that buried him.

He was scraped up from head-to-toe and looking quite exhausted.

I glared at him unceasingly as he stumbled to his feet.

His outfit was ripped, causing the top of it to hang down, over his rope-like belt, leaving his upper body uncovered. His hair was still wet from the rain, and he had a thin stream of blood going down from his forehead.

"How can you be so heartless as to ignore the one girl you know loves you!" I clinched my fists, ready to beat some more sense into him.

"She's not the only person that truly loves me, idiot." He wiped some blood from his mouth.

Shock struck me as I processed his words, "What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke stumbled towards me, "You know she only ever loved us as friends. The only other thing she had for me was an childish infatuation. Probably only because all the other girls were head over heels for the 'great Uchiha'."

"What?" I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to realize that I had ignored Sakura's feelings for nothing…

"How could you really be that blind, idiot?" Sasuke laughed, leaning to one side while looking back at me, badly injured. "I found true love… Karin loves me for who I am, no matter who I am. Even if I'm consumed by hatred, she stays by my side."

"No…" A tear trickled down my cheek as I began walking closer, reaching out to him.

"Plus, I found friends better than an idiot like you." He laughed, "I'm the leader and they do as I say. Without question! Just how friendship should be!"

"Aaaargh!" I screamed in rage while swinging my arms to my side, "Bring them all to the leaf village, then!"

"Only if you want us to destroy it…" Sasuke laughed, holding his sword out at me, "You know they would never be accepted… Hell, I'm beyond the point of acceptance, too."

I approached Sasuke, both of us having tears streaming, "I'll make them accept you, all of you…" My voice trembled emotionally as I grabbed him in a tight hug, his sword by my back, "If they don't accept you… I'll help you destroy Konoha!"

Sasuke let a few laughs out before dropping his sword to the ground, returning the hug half-heartedly, "You truly are an idiot, you know that?"

"I admit I'm not that smart, and well… don't like thinking things through fully…" I chuckled a bit at myself. "But, I don't lose sight of my friends…" I put my hand on his shoulders and slowly pushed away, looking him in the eye with one of the most serious expressions I've ever had.

His eyes widened with surprise as he heard my words, but then they softened just before he lowered his head a bit, "Sorry, Naruto…" He surprisingly raised his head again, sincerity playing about his facial features, "I won't let it happen again."

I chuckled, lightening the mood a little. "It's okay, Sasuke. The main thing is, you're going back now."

"Right." Sasuke nodded, still looking quite serious. "I'll make up for it…" He then turned to gaze off into the forest behind him, "Karin!"

Soon enough, a head poked out from behind a tree, once again. She then stepped out and began walking towards us nervously, "Y-Yes, Sasuke?" She smiled. "Did you really mean it when you said you found true love in me?" She began to blush.

Sasuke blushed and looked the other way, "Shut it. I meant that you were closer to earning my love than Sakura was!"

"Yeah, yeah." She continued to blush while placing her hand on his shoulder, causing his blush to brighten.

I mentally laughed at the sight of it. I guess even Sasuke can fall in love.

"Oh!" Her face lit up like she remembered something, "Those two morons that you insist on bringing along have taken care of those pesky ninja that were tailing us."

"Karin," Sasuke gave her a serious look, "Bring Suigetsu and Jugo to us… We're headed to Konoha with my friend, Naruto here…" Sasuke smirked, "My best friend."

I was overwhelmed with warmth; was he really going to go with me?

"Your best friend, huh?" Karin eyed me up, "He looks strong." She pinched his cheek lightly and began to wiggle it like he was a child, "I'm sure you could've beat him if you used your Amaterasu , though."

"Go!" He lightly swiped her hand away.

"Right away," She giggled lightly with a blush, "My love…" Karin quickly vanished before he could scream at her.

I bent down and picked up Sasuke's sword, holding it out to him, laying the blade on my open palm. "Welcome back, Sasuke… It's been a while."

He gently took it then slid it into his sheath. "Already feels good to be back."

Sasuke suddenly looked dizzy and fell forward. I quickly stepped forward and caught him, linking his arm over my neck, holding it with the closer hand, placing my other around his back, grasping his side to hold him up.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You're okay now. You can relax." I held him up as we began walking.

"Umm… Did I miss something?" A mysterious voice sounded next to us, causing us to freeze.

We both looked over slowly to see a guy with silver hair and eyes staring at us with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I killed you!" Sasuke pointed a weak finger at him.

"No, sorry…" He laughed half-heartedly. "I was just dead temporarily… No need to worry; happens all the time…"

"Umm… We weren't worried…" I stared at him blankly before looking to Sasuke, "You said he was the one that killed the eight-tails?"

"Yeah." Sasuke continued glaring at the once dead man.

"Hey! Why did you kill Bee!" I shook my fist at him in anger, "He had done nothing wrong!"

"Oh?" The boy became saddened as he looked down. "I guess I made the wrong choice… From the moment I felt his feelings, I could've sworn that boy was the bad one, but when I arrived and spotted that big beast, I just… I'm sorry…"

"Whatever…" Sasuke scowled, "At least this means we won't have to face the beast Madara had in store." He then looked to me, "He probably won't come after you specifically anymore, either…"

I thought about what he was saying… It was true. I didn't see why he would still want me if he couldn't have all 9 beasts.

"That's a good point…" I lowered my head sadly, "It's just… Bee's gone…"

"You were that close to him? Hell, I'm glad he's dead." Sasuke laughed, "I don't have to suffer through his bad rapping anymore."

"Well, no… But…" I looked off into the distance, ignoring the silver-haired boy's apologetic goodbyes, "But… He wasn't a bad person." I looked to the dark-tempered boy that I supported, "Glad he's dead?" I let out a small chuckled, "We're really gonna have to do something about that darkness in you, Sasuke…"

**...**

**Rain's P.O.V.**

…

I made my way back through Konoha's gates, having used my wind powers to pass most of the voyage.

I had some brief thinking about it, and I decided to find the Hokage Ino talked about before returning to the old man at his shop. I didn't know much about this world and it was killing me to be here. Maybe… If only I knew more, I would've known that the beast I killed wasn't bad… God damn it; I'm turning into what I hate most: dumb muscle.

I was walking around the outskirts of town when I noticed a lone boy standing on the side of the lake before jumping in. I glanced around myself, seeing nobody in sight. I walked up to the lake to see if the boy was alright. Sure enough, he was gurgling water and splashing about the surface as if trying to stay up.

Without a second thought, I quickly took off my cut raincoat before jumping in. I grabbed hold of the youth and held him above the surface as I did a slightly altered form of a side-stroke, getting us back to the point of entry. I couldn't even touch the bottom, so I placed one arm on the land and lightly tossed the boy up, onto it.

I began to swim around a bit when I noticed him still sitting there, coughing up a little water while watching me swim about. He was a boy of about twelve years of age, and had short blonde hair. He wore a pair of soaked black slacks and long-sleeved, black, button-up shirt with a crimson Leaf symbol sewn into the middle of the upper back. The boy wore a matching red undershirt, only buttoning the center button of his dress shirt. It almost made me want to go to his school.

I did a back stroke around in a small circle by the shore as he regained himself. "So, why swim if you can't?" I cracked a smile, continuing to swim around.

"It's not that I can't swim…" He let out a sigh… "I just didn't want to…"

"Trying to drown yourself, eh?" I stopped swimming near the bank he sat on, folding my arms on it. "Now why would you want to do that?" I laid my head on my arms, staring at him.

He looked away, embarrassed from being caught, "You wouldn't understand."

I laughed, pulling myself out of the water and sitting next to him. He looked at me in shock as I placed one of my arms across his shoulders before falling backwards, pulling him back with me, making us stare up at the sky next to each other. "I might…" I laughed a little. "Why don't you tell big bro about it? I promise it'll make you feel better."

"Mmm… Big bro? I don't have a brother." He closed his eyes for a moment, still looking at the sky, "Alright." As he opened his eyes, a tear streaking from the corner of his wet eye.

I looked to the sky, pretending not to notice.

"Well… I'm a student at the ninja academy here."

Ninja academy? They start training kids this young here?

"And well… It's just…" He couldn't stop his sadness from taking his voice, "None of the girls like me… I've never even been on one date."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him… Maybe this _was_ something I could help with. "How many have shot you down?"

"Well…" He looked to me, watery pools around his eyes spilling. "I haven't exactly asked any of them out…"

I laughed a bit. "Thought so."

"It's not funny!" He whined.

"Okay, just to clarify… Your problem is that you are too shy to talk to your sweetheart, making her pretty much not notice you exist… Right?"

"Well… Yeah…" He looked back at the sky, "I guess that's what it is… It just makes me hate myself _so much_. Why can't I just talk to her? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?"

I smiled while getting up. "So you got somebody special in mind?"

"Yeah!" His face suddenly lit up as he got up with me, "She has the most dazzling green eyes I've ever seen! Her hair is as yellow as the sun. It reminds me of sunflowers. And, just like the sun, she's always smiling brightly. It just… It makes me feel great just looking at her…"

"And yet, all you can seem to do is watch from a distance?" I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder, looking down into his blue eyes. "Wishing you could get enough courage up to approach her?"

His eyes sadly fell to the ground, "Yeah…"

"Don't worry." I laughed, "It's not an uncommon thing."

"It's not?" He raised his eyes to look at me again; they harbored a litter glimmer of hope, "How can I overcome it?"

"Well; all you need to do is get that courage… You said your were attending the ninja academy, right?"

He nodded.

"So, show me what you can do."

He looked away nervously. "Well, I can't really _do_ anything… except."

The boy raised his hands and formed a sign, "Transform!"

Before I knew it I was looking at a perfect replica of myself.

"Woah!" I checked myself out. Even all the scars were in place… "That's pretty cool! I bet not everyone has mastered that yet, huh?"

"Well, no…" He continued to look depressed, returning to his former self… "But I'm sure some of the kids from the more famous families think of it as child's play."

My eyes widened at his sadness. "And this girl… Is she from one of these 'famous' families?"

"No…" He continued looking down. "But, her best friend is a boy from the Kreton family… Kichirou Kreton, to be exact… And well, he just seems perfect in every way… always hanging around her…"

"Ah, what's so special about having a name like Kreton? Sounds damn weird, if you ask me." I laughed. He did too, but only a little.

"Well, their family trait is the Minai…" He let out a sigh… "They're all born with this secret technique…"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What the hell is Minai?"

"Well, it's a highly advanced defensive nin jutsu, special to the Kreton clan."

I let out a long sigh, "That makes him perfect?"

He gave me an inquisitive look. "He's always talking to her and they're always laughing together… So, since she's so perfect, he must be, too… Right?"

"NO!" I abruptly grabbed his hand and pulled him up the bank to the flat surface. "Attack me." I smiled at him, letting him go.

He eyed me up and down, taking a step back in preparation, "Why?"

"I just wanna see what you got, is all…"

"Mmm…" He looked to the ground. "Okay, I guess…" He slowly walked up to me and punched me dead center of my abs, stopping his fist like a brick wall.. He then looked up at me. "What's up with you? You're like some kinda cyborg!"

"No." I laughed. "Hard work… You could become like me, too… But, that aside, come at me for real this time!"

He nodded as a serious look came over him and he charged, throwing a punch that I sideswiped with my forearm, deflecting it to the empty space next to me. He growled and swung a kick, I slowly took a step back, easily evading it, knowing it was coming. He then fell to the ground from his own momentum and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, hey." I smiled, helping him up. "What did I just say? Put forth some effort in training and you can be like me, too… I'll even help you out sometime.

"Okay." He looked away, "But how do I know if I can trust you?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow to his question.

"Well, for all I know," He looked to me with a smile, "You could be some loser that can't get a girl."

"Do I look like a loser to you?" I walked down the hill and grabbed my raincoat, spinning it around and sliding my hands through the sleeve holes, letting the sleeveless raincoat slide down my arms to a perfect fit.

The boy blinked. "Umm…" He trailed off, "A little bit."

I face palmed, feeling quite depressed.

"Alright!" I shot my head up, looking at the well-dressed runt. "Let's go, Squirt!"

"Go where?" He looked back at me in confusion. "And, my name's Takeo; Takeo Katō!" The boy closed his hands together on his short, wet bangs, spiking them up.

"Oh, I'm Rain, by the way…" I chuckled a bit, realizing I seem to have a habit of skipping introductions with people…

Must be the weird ways we meet…

I began walking into town, "Come on, Takeo! You're going to witness my dating skills!"

The boy laughed, running up along with me.

"You see." I looked to him with a bit of a mischievous smile. "Love is like a battleground. You must scope out the situation, then plot an attack." I chuckled, quite proud of how clear I made it.

"Umm..." He looked at me through somewhat concerned eyes, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely!" I straightened up, continuing to walk with my head held high, "If there's one thing I know, it's women!"

"I don't know about this..." Takeo let out a long, disappointed sigh.

The business district of Konoha was busy. People walked in a multitude of directions on their own tasks.

I took the boy's hand in mine and leaned down, close to his ear, "When you see a girl you don't think I can get, point her out."

He nodded and we continued to roam about in the chaos, his eyes frantically looking for a woman to his liking.

His eyes widened as he spotted a girl, pointing to her, making me look.

The girl he pointed at was beautiful, to say the least. She had long black hair, hairpins holding her bangs out of her face. The girl wore a thin violet dress that hugged her figure in an incredibly stimulating manner. From the side, we spotted her talking to three guys, laughing. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off that ass of hers, though… The way the soft, silky material draped over it revealed its true form. It almost made me start thinking of what type of thong she'd be wearing, cause normal panties would be a no go. You'd be able to see their outline_through _that dress.

Her smile was bright as she laughed with them, joking about random things.

"You had to pick a girl with three guys, didn't you?" I glared at the boy, who just gave me an innocent smile in return.

"Hey, at least I found one that was beautiful for you." He giggled deviously to himself.

"Right…" I gritted my teeth before smiling sweetly. "Come along, lil bro." I pulled his hand, dragging him along as I approached her.

I approached her with a sweet smile, causing her to turn to me, a questioning look about her face. However, all the same, she had a small, curious smile playing about her luscious lips. The fact that she turned away from their conversation caused her three friends to set their gazes upon me, as well. Only, their looks were a bit more... malicious...

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." I kept smiling, my sparkling white teeth showing slightly. "But, my little brother here." I nudged my head at Takeo. "Spotted you from afar and wanted to come say 'hi' to you."

"Oh?" She laughed while looking at the wet blonde-haired boy. "Is that so?"

One of the guys began laughing, "As if that's not the most retarded pickup line I've ever heard."

She continued to examine me with her eyes, her friends laughing at his remark.

"It's true." I giggled a bit, closing my eyes. "The truth is: I noticed _your _ass, in _that_ dress, and couldn't take my eyes off you…"

She began laughing at my honesty, trying to hide her blushing with her hand. Her friends mumbled hatefully amongst themselves…

"So, since I failed at letting the image of you go, I decided it best to introduce myself. That way, I wouldn't appear as a stalker." I slowly took the hand she covered her face with, looking into her blue eyes; I gently pulled her hand away from her face, my gaze never faltering. "But, now I'm having similar difficulties with your smile…"

Her blush reddened at my words, all she did was look back at my eyes, my damp, silver bangs hang sprawled out over them. Before I knew it, she had reached out and moved them to the side with her free hand, removing any obstruction that was there.

Takeo stood next to me wide eyed, not believing a thing he saw… Much like her three friends that obviously wanted to be more, before getting marked as a 'friend'.

I released Takeo's hand and slowly leaned in, cupping the side of her head with my hand as I gently kissed her lips. I then pulled back slowly, opening my eyes, watching as she opened hers.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself…" I smiled innocently, shrugging at her.

"I'm sorry, too." She smiled back at me.

"For wh-" I was about to ask 'for what?', but I was cut off when her lips met mine. She slowly pulled back, but I followed, kissing her top lip, followed by her bottom one.

I then tilted my head slightly to the left and lightly licked her closed lips, which she instinctively opened, allowing me inside. I lightly brushed the tip of her tongue with mine a few times, feeling her reaching as if wanting more. I playfully bit her lip and pulled back, making her follow with her head, before releasing it. I kissed her a few more times in a teasing manner, brushing my tongue lightly against the side of hers and pulling back when she went in pursuit.

When I pulled back to look at her, she was blushing furiously, her eyelids heavy as if waiting for more.

"Sorry. I just realized I got caught up in the moment." I giggled a bit, taking a few steps back, "I was supposed to be taking my lil bro somewhere."

"Alright." She opened her eyes as if coming out of shock and smiled. "L-Let me give you my number."

"Mmm…" I giggled. "Alright."

She found something in the small black purse that hung over her shoulder and scribbled something down on it before handing it to me, winking as I went to take it from her hand. I smiled back and opened it.

_555-1023_

_Yumi, nice to meet you._

_p.s. - You can come play under my covers any day._

"I'm Rain. It's been a pleasure meeting you, too, Yumi." I looked back up to her with a smile. I then waved at the dumbfounded trio, "Hope we can meet again _real _soon, guys."

"Yeah… It's been fun…" One of them grumbled under his breath.

With that, I walked off, Takeo soon following me.

"Y-You did it…" Takeo looked up at me while walking at my side, a surprised look about his face. "I really didn't think you could."

"Yeah, I'm worthy of being your teacher now, right?" I gave him one of my fake smiles while handing him the note Yumi gave me. "Hang onto that one… Visit _her, _and you'll definitely get laid."

"Umm…" The boy read the note, looking confused while putting it in his pocket, "Okay… So, what are you going to teach me first?"

"How to direct me!" I stopped, looking to him. "Show me where the Hokage is; I'll even grade you on your performance!"

"Okay." He laughed. "This way."

…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

…

I know that they said he was somewhere around here…

I continued to leap from one branch to the next, eyes peeled, waiting to feel someone's presence.

It was that moment that I felt it… I landed on the next branch, pausing. The presence I felt wasn't that of Sasuke's and definitely not Naruto's… It was foul. It reeked of evil. I didn't even want to find it; I only wanted to get away. But, before I could do anything, a pure white hand popped out of the branch I was standing on and grabbed my ankle. I panicked, trying to get out of his grasp, only causing me to fall from the tree. I attempted to catch myself, but from that height, it was impossible. I fell face first, putting my arms before me and bracing for impact, only for my arms to break my fall, crumbling beneath me. My head smacked off the ground. I rolled over, looking up, my vision blurred; I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

No, I can't go out like this! I won't! I can't save Naruto like this… All those times he's saved me, and I can't even make it to his side without falling out of a tree and getting hurt! I have to get up; I have to get up and find Naruto… I _will _get up!

I fought the pain that was spreading through my body like a bad plague and sat up, wiping the blood from a wound on my forehead. I glanced around for signs of the enemy, not seeing anyone. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind; looking down, I noted that the sleeves were that of the Akatsuki robe. One of the hands that were linked in front of me was of the darkest black, the other one, the purest white. Before I knew it, I was sinking into the ground. I didn't even have time to think before noticing I was already half-submerged. I tried to reach up and hold onto the ground or something, but I couldn't move my arms. It felt as if they were cemented by my sides.

I felt like this was it for me; tears started falling, "S-Sorry, Naruto… In the end, I couldn't help you… Only bring you more burden…"

…

**Rain's P.O.V.**

…

I followed the kid to the base of a tower-like building where guards stood at the door.

"Move it!" Takeo pointed a finger at the two Jounin. "Else my big bro will kick your butts!"

"Umm…" I smiled warmly at them, coming up behind the twelve-year-old, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Would it be possible for me to speak to the… Hokage?" I giggled nervously, "I have a question for him concerning personal matters."

They glared at me, one of them speaking up, "Why don't you tell us why you want to see the Hokage, and we'll tell you whether or not it's personal."

"Right," I blinked, a tear rolling down my cheek. "My little brother here." I crouched down behind him, still having my hands on his shoulders, "Has been diagnosed with a disease…" I noticed a little worry in their eyes, "It's not contagious or anything, but it's spreading through his body fast…" My voice trembled, Takeo just looked at me dumbfounded. "He's always been a great student; top of his class… His pure will to hang on is astounding… But," I looked to them with my bloodshot eyes, "Our parents died and he's all I have left… I don't want to lose him, too!" I closed my eyes, looking down, even Takeo looked a little worried at this point. "But, if this keeps up, I will… You see, we're too poor to afford the treatment he needs and the hospital refused us… I wanted to appeal to the Hokage's good faith to see if there's anything he can help us with."

"A-Alright…" One of the Jounin stared at us with wide eyes that were filled with worry, "I'll just need proof of your citizenship."

The other, crying, Jounin smacked his shoulder, "The boy's in one of the new academy uniforms. That's proof enough!" He turned to go inside, "I'll ask the Hokage to arrange a meeting with you… Please wait here a moment." With that, one of the Jounin went inside.

I stood up next to the boy, wiping my eyes as the other Jounin continued to stare at us with a worried expression.

About a minute later, the Jounin returned to his post and bowed his head, telling us to go right in.

"Thanks." I bowed to them slightly before going in with Takeo. We walked up a small staircase, leading to a large, spiral staircase. To the left went up, to the right went down. We turned left and walked up the narrow hallway when we came to a door on our right.

"In here." Takeo stopped me from passing it.

"Alright." I laughed, turning the handle, "A+, Kid."

Inside was a bored looking man, filling out paperwork at a desk. He had a partial facial mask and his headband covered one eye. His bright white, spiky hair was another key feature that stood out.

His visible eye glanced up to us upon entry. "Take a seat."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, sitting in a chair by the desk, Takeo sitting next to me.

"Umm… The guardsman that requested this meet tried to tell me the situation," He spoke with a bored tone, fixing his vision onto us. "But, he couldn't stop crying… So, please explain the problem."

I laughed, "Right. Sorry, Sir." I quickly glanced to the kid next to me, "Well, I just wanted to ask a question."

Kakashi chuckled a little, closing his eye for a moment, opening it and looking at me. "You lied to get past security… To ask a question?"

"Mmm…" I continued to stare at this strange man, unable to tell exactly what he was thinking… I didn't like it. "Yep. That's about the size of it."

"Alright." He started filling out paperwork again, "Shoot."

"Well," I let out a sigh, "I'm not from here."

"I could tell that much."

"I mean, I'm really not from here; I came from an alternate world."

"Hard to believe," He gave me full attention again, "But, continue."

"Well, I woke up on a hill just outside of this city's walls… It was slightly to the west." I scratched my head, trying to gather all the facts I wanted to tell him, "The last thing I remember before that… I had destroyed a demonic gate that the leader of Chaos, an organization of assassins, was using to summon a god onto earth… I-"

"Woah, what!" Takeo looked at me wide-eyed.

"Get to the question…" The Hokage gave me a blank stare. "However, at the rate this is going, I'm not sure I can answer it. I will try, though."

"Right…" I let out a sigh. "I was wondering if you've ever heard of the Island of the Twin Dragons. It's where I'm from… I just want to get back."

After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Never heard of it…"

I slouched in the chair. "I was afraid of that…"

"Wait a minute, though…" He smiled through his mask, "Where is it located? Water Country?"

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow at him, never having heard of a Water Country. "It is a newly inhabited island off the coast of California… They even built a bridge for cars to travel to it… It's a HUGE tourist attraction… And, well… A lot of first-time casinos and other various businesses opened up there."

Kakashi gaped, "California?"

I face palmed, feeling lost, "This really _is_ a different world…"

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "How about this; have you recognized anything here that reminds you of your original… world?"

I immediately wanted to say 'NO!' but, I took a moment to think when it came to me. "The elements…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed that the ninja here wield elements like the Elementals do where I'm from." I held up a hand and spawned a fireball in it before putting it out.

"So," Kakashi laughed, "The elements are what link our worlds? That's a pretty good assumption, eh?"

I chuckled a little, "Yeah. It's funny… Never even thought about it like that…"

"So, you're an Elemental?" He looked at me funny.

"Yeah." I cocked my eyebrow in a puzzled manner. What's he got in mind?

"Well, you look like a ninja to me." He laughed, standing up. "How about you show me the difference?"

"Y-You want to fight?" I stood up with him, shocked.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "I been getting bored with this paperwork, anyways… Besides, I can officially call this research for the better of the village. Who knows if any more of you are going to show up!"

"Mmm. Okay." I shrugged, mentally reminding myself I still need to polish my sword to get its gleam back.

That's right, though…. I might not have to find a way back to my own world… Serena might be here, too… If it's the case that I was too late and the world was destroyed… I just hope my case wasn't special since I had contact with the gate… If my case _were _special, my friends would have been destroyed with it…

I winced at the thought.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me.

I glanced back at him before looking to the kid next to me, "No, nothing." I laid a hand on Takeo's shoulder, "Hey, why don't you go home or something and I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine." He glared at me, "But, you better not forget!"

I held up my hands in defense, "I wouldn't. Hey, you can work up some nice lines to tell your girlfriend." I laughed.

"Mmm…" He thought. "I might just do that." He turned to leave. "I live near Ichiraku's Ramen… Find me when you got the time!"

"Alright." I smiled as he left.

"Just some random kid you ran into?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I laughed. "I caught him trying to drown himself while I was searching out the Hokage."

He gaped for a second before shrugging it off. "Guess it's kind of a good thing you lost your world." He chuckled teasingly, "Follow me."

I followed the white-haired Hokage as he opened a large window and went out on a roof. He leapt across the rooftops, leading me across town. When we jumped down, we stood in front of a large, stadium-like building.

…

**[A/N]**

**...**

Well, there's Ch. 4 for ya. Let me know what you think / if I should continue it... I just recently got an idea for another story I'd start if not...

Just kidding! I couldn't leave something unfinished, even if you hate this story, I'm going to finish it cause I have some sort of disorder and MUST finish things... . I am, however, already planning my next one. I even already wrote the first few chapters; I could get used to this fan fic stuff... (I'm a newb here... Hehe; newb reminds me of bewb, which is an alternate spelling of boob... *begins rubbing his nipples* Right... *face palms*)

I shall try to get Ch. 5 up asap...

Comments/questions/suggestions, let me know in hopes that our hearts can merge as one...

_You: What the hell does that mean? You saying crap like that is... a tad bit creepy..._

I dunno *shrugs* I was just trying to be nice...

_You: Do you talk to yourself often?_

*face lights up in recognition* Every chance I get!

_You: Explains it..._


End file.
